Sellouts
by 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess
Summary: Daphne Anne is a sellout, who represents The Authority. Seth Rollins sees her as more than that—but, that's just the script. In reality, Daphne struggles to get her career back on track, after being backstabbed by her mentor. Colby Lopez wants to stand out from his Shield team members and have his moment in the spotlight. All while trying to steal each other's hearts...RollinsxOC
1. Corporate Daphne

_** Sellouts**_

**_When you have tried and tried with no luck, selling your soul seems to be the best thing..._**

* * *

**_Smackdown!_**

**_Three Weeks Before WrestleMania XXX_**

**_Houston, Texas_**

Daphne Anne watched on backstage as Kane and The New Age Outlaws dismantled The Shield. She held on a serious look on her face, knowing that she hated to send out The Outlaws, but it had to be done, and it was best for business. She has been Kane's assistant ever since the beginning of the year, and had promised her that he would help her regain the Divas Championship, if she were to join The Authority, so she did the unthinkable and sold her soul to the devil's favorite demon, and never looked back.

"They're going to find out what you did, and the hounds will be after you." hearing the claim appearing in the lonely office made her turn around. She locked her blue eyes with Brie Bella, who had come into the office to talk about the tag match that she and her sister were going to have later at the night. Also, about the way that Daphne's acted these past three months.

Daphne didn't move a muscle, in her 'corporate darling' outfit that consisted with a black sleeved blouse and red skirt with black heels. Her jet black hair was straight and long, passing her shoulders. She never expected to speak to Brie anymore, but it ever since dealing with Daniel Bryan, her fiancée, she had been in the crosshairs of the Bella Twin, "They will not after me. Rollins won't allow that to happen," she said, talking about Seth Rollins, who had taken the position of being the leader of The Shield, "Besides, they won't know that I sent The Outlaws. You only know, and it's going to remain that way." she retorted with a smirk.

Brie kept a serious look on her face, "They'll find out. They always manage to get what they want." she said slyly, and left her to think of her words. The scene ended with Daphne watching The Shield pick themselves up to their feet, after the brutal attack from Kane and The Outlaws.

"Alright, we're clear!" the camera man announced as Daphne Anne transitioned back Daphne Consuelos, her normal self.

"Wow! That was so good!" Daphne walked up to Brianna Garcia-Colace, who was best known as half of The Bella Twins as Brie Bella. She grasped her hands in excitement, believing that Brie did a good job at the segment.

Brie smiled, "I felt that intensity in that segment. Can you believe the moment, when I ask for a match against you at Mania? Do you think the fans will be excited for the match or do you think that they are not going to care about it?" Brie asked her, "I need you to push me to be the best."

"I think that people will care. Don't they always? Management has been praising us and this feud between the two of us. It's been build up so well and with that little camera time to express our feud has been interesting. So, I think what we should do is continue what we do and give a good match." Daphne responded in high spirits.

"Will do, but Nikki and I are going to go out for a drink, want to join?" Brie offered.

"Daphne shook her head, "I wish I can, but I promised Colby that I'd ride with him back to the hotel. Jon and Joe are riding in one of the cars and Colby doesn't want to be a loner in the other one." she respectfully declined, not wanting to, but she wanted to keep her promises to people that she already made promises to, "Maybe next time?" she said.

"Totally! I'll catch you later." Brie walked off, looking at her phone and leaving Daphne to herself. Daphne managed to befriend everyone in the locker room, but The Bellas were the ones that she found herself hanging around lately. Especially, Brie. There was something that was so genuine and down to earth about her. She didn't like flashy things and she liked being healthy; that she admired so much about her. Daphne hung out with her specific group of friends, The Shield, The Bellas, Renée Paquette were that specific group. Phil Brooks a.k.a. CM Punk and his girlfriend and Divas Champion, April Mendez, also known as AJ Lee were also part of the group, but April began to get distant of them, when Phil left the company due to his frustrations. She felt alone, and that she had no one else to talk to. The Shield, The Bellas, Renée and Daphne all wanted to give her the space she needed, not knowing if they will hang out again as that original group.

* * *

After, she walked over to the empty chairs of the arena, knowing that the Smackdown Backstage Pass was being filmed, but she wanted Colby to know that she had not forgotten to carpool with him. The Shield were in their characters having an interview with Tom Phillips.

"What I'm wondering is how Kane got one over on The Shield? Because one hundred out of one hundred times, Tom. My strategy is bulletproof!" Seth Rollins stated angrily as he tried to cool himself down from the outburst "But, kudos to Kane, putting one over on us. I didn't see him recruiting The Outlaws, did you? I—" Seth had enough with talking, he is frustrated.

"I don't think he did," Dean Ambrose spoke up, followed by the most awkward silence ever, that even made Daphne uncomfortable, "Think about it." he added on, followed by another awkward silence, but his words did have impact as it got Seth thinking.

Trying to cut out the awkward silence, Roman Reigns stood up and walked over to the mic, "Monday night, we're going to find out whoever it was, made a mistake. They didn't finish the job, but we will." Roman ended the interview like that and walked away, Seth following him as Dean limped, trying to catch up with them.

After the camera stopped rolling, Daphne walked to them, "You three look terrible." she was never the one to sugar coat things and lie. She was not a liar, she was very blunt sometimes and the WWE knew what she was about, when they signed her a contract.

"At least, I'm not a sellout." Jonathan Good retorted at her, referring to her script of selling her soul to The Authority for a shot at the Divas Championship.

"Oh darn," Colby said sarcastically, "I was going to get all dolled up for you, but you're here now." he continued joking as she smirked.

"Oh don't worry, Colby. You're always a doll to me."

* * *

As Daphne hated to admit it; carpooling with Colby was always fun. Tons of bantering going on between the two of them, and it made the ride back to the hotel go by fast. Colby hated it when their ride back ended. If he could have a conversation with anyone all night, Daphne would be that person. She was so vocal and opinionated that it made it fun to debate with her.

"So when I'm at New York, I am going to have an interview promoting Total Divas. It sucks that I can't be promoting WrestleMania because golden boy is promoting it, but at least I was decided out of the cast. They could have went The Bellas route and went with them, but I appreciate that they went with me." Daphne told Colby, changing the subject for a fiftieth time.

"Sucks that I can't be there for support and that Joe has other tasks to worry about, but least you got Jon," Colby wasn't making things better for her, knowing that she and Jon are complete assholes with each other. He watched as she threw her head back against the cushion, "I know how you feel about him, but being stuck backstage is so stressful. I would be nervous for you. I'd be giving you a shoulder massage and pep talks." he joked around.

"I don't want that and you know it. It just sucks that you're not going to be there. I had a wonderful outfit picked out, and unfortunately, you won't be able to see it." she smirked as Colby grinned sarcastically, loving how cute she was when she bantered to him. He knew for a fact that she would looking gorgeous in the outfit that she selected, just like she is in her ring attire. Daphne turned facing Colby with a dreamy grin on her face as Colby smiled back.

"Don't worry, I'll just have my eyes glued to your Twitter until you post the pictures."

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC Daphne Consuelos and anyone else you do recognize, I do not own._

_**Author's Note:** Bam! The first chapter! I want all of you to get an idea of my OC Daphne and her friendship with Colby. The next chapter, you get a little insight on her friendship with Jon. She does some media and you get the find out, who was her mentor that stabbed her in the back. I have went a while with deciding how I wanted to approach this character, but watching The Shield last week, had me inspired to write up this story! I knew that Seth needed some loving on here! So, here is the story! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	2. Assbrose And Bitchsuelos

_**Sellouts**_

_**The perks of being famous is letting your whole world being seen...**_

* * *

_**Live! With Kelly and Michael**_

_**Two Weeks Before WrestleMania XXX**_

_**New York City**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our first guest is a former WWE Divas Champion and one of the stars in E! Network's hit reality T.V. show, Total Divas." Michael Strahan announced.

"She dominates the wrestling ring and now television; ladies and gentlemen, please give a lovely welcome to Daphne Consuelos!" Kelly Ripa exclaimed.

'Top of The World' the Total Divas theme played to an applause as Daphne walked out, tagged a few of the audience members and greeted Michael and Kelly with hugs. A smile was plastered on her face as she wore a gold jeans, a black tub top, and matching black pumps; her black hair was wavy and bouncing all over the place. She sat herself in the interviewing seat as Kelly and Michael got to their seats.

"I don't know if you get this a lot but you are a gorgeous young woman," Kelly commented in such an amazed way, which made the audience laugh because it was a strange thing to say to the guest so early into the interview, "I mean, isn't she gorgeous?" she asked the audience, who gave her a round of applause. Daphne blushed as the applause faded, Kelly asked, "I hope you don't ask me, but how old are you? You see quite young."

"I'm just twenty-four. I don't know if that's considered young, but wrestling ever since I've been fourteen, my body seems to be the one age rather than my appearance." Daphne shrugged her shoulders.

"Am I hearing you right? You've been wrestling ever since you were fourteen years old?" Michael asked her in complete shock. The shocked look on his face made the audience laugh again, "Wow! That is so crazy? How did your parents react when you told them that you wanted to become a wrestler?"

"Well, my mother thought I was smoking crack because she would never expect one of her daughters to come forward and say, 'hey mom, I want to be a professional wrestler,' but my dad was giving me a high-five saying, 'you go girl.'" Daphne explained as her response received some laughs from the audience, "You see, as a child, my mother would always encourage me to try out for cheerleading, figure skating, but it never appealed to me. I liked getting down and dirty with the guys. I liked racing them and kicking their butts each and every time. I liked playing in the mud. I've lived in Toronto, where it gets cold, and it was easy for me to be attached to wrestling because I love seeing all of these Canadian wrestlers like Trish Stratus, Chris Jericho, Edge and Christian and the Hart family wrestling and they are influences for growing up."

"Don't you have a cast member that is part of the Hart family name?" Kelly asked, talking about Natalya Neidhart, who was Bret Hart's niece.

"Yes, Nattie is Bret Hart's niece one of the few third generation female wrestlers in the entire world. Her father is Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart and she is such a nice girl to be around. She helps the Divas a lot and I don't think that she's getting the recognition that she deserves." Daphne stated.

"Well, Total Divas premiered its second season two weeks ago and we have some footage of you and Nattie having a heated exchange backstage at a RAW event. Nattie did something that made you mad and you weren't going to let her get away with it. Daphne, we have to footage right there so take a look." Michael instructed her as she looked at the screen.

[Total Divas Clip; Episode—Even Idols Can Disappoint]

"Daphne, we're having second thoughts about going with this corporate darling angle with you. Someone claims that you're not ready for this angle, and that we'd be better with handing the part to someone else." Mark, part of the WWE management informed her in the office. Daphne sat at the couch across from him, who was looking at the script.

Daphne's heart fell to the floor. That corporate darling angle was the angle that she had been waiting for all her life. This was going to be the part that would put her back on track and regain the Divas Championship. Who would claim that she was not ready for this angle? Who would want this opportunity for themselves and not for her? This had to be the work of someone like Eva Marie or maybe one of The Bellas turned their back on her to get the role.

"Maybe I ask, who made that claim?" Daphne was not upset and refusing for that blunt, bitch ticking time bomb from unleashing. There was no explanation about how much anger she was in. She has had opportunities stripped away from her. She let these other Divas go over her for these opportunities because she wanted to see them grow. Who wouldn't do that exact thing for her?

"Nattie said that you weren't ready." Mark spit out the truth like it was nothing to him at all.

_"I feel so betrayed right now. I have looked up to Nattie and her family ever since I was a little girl. I thought that she was my friend and that as Vets in the wrestling business that we would have each other's backs. So, when I get a push, she has to hate me like she hates all the other Divas for having the spotlight. She doesn't understand how much I wanted this angle because I want to put my career back on track and be taken serious." Daphne said in confessionals._

"Nattie thought wrong because I am damn ready for this push and there's not a damn person that's going to get in my way," Daphne stood up from the couch and walked towards the door, "Especially, Nattie.", and walked out the door.

[Total Divas Clip Ends]

The audience jaws drop to the floor as Daphne grinned, looking at Kelly and Michael. Kelly looked at the clip in such a shock because this was a fearless woman and not some pretty face that she expected to be, "Wow! Drama! Daphne, what can we expect on this season of Total Divas?" she asked.

"Well, you can expect drama, love, possibly a wedding or two." Daphne knew that she couldn't spill all the secrets at once, playing secretive as possible, "You just have to watch to show to know what's going on!" she shrugs her shoulders playfully.

"Your boyfriend must love your toughness." Michael joked around as Daphne smiled.

"I have no boyfriend, but I am always searching for love, but it never comes easy." Daphne smirked as the crowd laughs for the last time.

"Well, that's all the time with have with you, Daphne. Next, we have John Cena talking about WrestleMania, stay tuned!" Kelly announced as the audience gives a round of applause.

* * *

After her interview, she stepped backstage where Jon was waiting for her. It made her sad that Colby couldn't accompany her to the interview, but she know how antsy he would get backstage of these talk shows. Besides, with Colby around, she would get twenty times nervous about the interview. Yes, Colby made her nervous, every time he opened his mouth. These two went back ever since their Indy days, and she felt like she needed to make an impression, not only in front of the people in the audience, Kelly and Michael, but in front of Colby.

"Are you looking for guys? Guys like a specific Seth Rollins?" Jon smirked, knowing that it would drive Daphne crazy, bring up about her crush on Colby. What sucked about having a crush on Colby was that Jon and even Joe, even though he wasn't here, knew about it. Joe was cool about it, and would never tell of her secret, but Jon however, he seemed like he would spill the secret at any moment. She knew that Colby would be out of her league. He could do so much better than a blunt girl from Toronto, Canada.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Really, Jon? Shut up, before it's all over the tabloids. Which reminds me, how would all of your crazy fan girls like it, if I were to confirm your relationship with a certain blonde interviewer by the name of Renée Young? I think that they would all go berserk about it? Don't you think?" she smirked, playing fire with fire with Jon.

"Renée and I aren't dating. We're just carpool buddies." Jon corrected her. He disliked it, when she brought up his love life. It was no one's business who he was dating, but on the other hand, he knew how Daphne felt about it, when he brought up her crush on Colby. What freaked her out about her relationship being out in the open is that she'd receive a bunch of death threats. He looked at the smirk that Daphne was displaying on her face. It was the smirk of mischievousness—something that everyone should be aware of.

"Really? We were talking about you this one time…" Daphne trailed off, leaving Jon to wonder about what they were talking about. Was Renée talking about him? He worried that she was talking horrible things about him? Why did it matter to him? He wasn't interested in her right?

"Not that I care, what were you guys talking about?" Jon asked, trying to sound careless as possible, but it pained him, wanting to know what the conversation was about. Daphne being the Diva that everyone goes to for advice, he wondered if Renée wanted advice from her, with dealing with him. Jon tried to focus in what she was saying, not missing a word.

"Just home. We're both Canadians right? She also wanted to hang out with me, but it's no big deal." Daphne shrugged her shoulders as Jon put his hands on her shoulders. An idea hit him in the top of his head. He knew how he would use this black-haired Canadian to his ultimate advantage.

"That's a big deal. I was wondering, if you can do I a favor and try to get her opinion on me? I mean, not that I care, but I want to know how other women in the locker room see me as. Do they think I'm a gorgeous man with even more gorgeous locks or does she think that I'm like Dean Ambrose, this lunatic fringed man?" Jon asked, trying to act as nice as possible.

"What's in it for me?" Daphne asked, always wanting something in return. She wasn't going to do anything for Jon, unless she was getting something in return.

"I can get Colby's opinion on you. I've heard him say great things about you, when we're not around you. I can see the look he gets in his eyes, whenever you're around. So romantic, but you won't know what he thinks about you, unless you help me out with Renée." Jon smirked, acting like his door of opportunity was closing. He pretended to walk away as Daphne was following his heel.

"I'll do it, Jon. Only, if you'll help me out with Colby." she told him as he nodded in agreement.

"Deal, bitchsuelos." he extended his hand in the open.

"Deal, assbrose." she accepted his handshake.

* * *

_Aren't these two the best of friends? These two helping each other will happen in a future chapter, but the next chapters will build up WrestleMania with interaction with Colby and Daphne! Also, a storyline blossoms with Seth and Daphne that all of you might like. Anyway, I am so thankful for the reviews, follows and favorites on the last chapter. I wasn't sure how the start of the story would work out because I have never done a Rollins/OC in my life, but hopefully, it can work out fine and I might be open to do more stuff like that. I would like to thank: SoftballSass143, Pinayprincesa, CharismasXe, AngelVanguard, and justkimmy for the reviews and also to others that followed and favorite. Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	3. Excluded Daphne

_**Sellouts**_

_**Even the ones you look up to can disappoint you...**_

* * *

_**Monday Night RAW**_

_**Two Weeks Before WrestleMania XXX**_

_**Brooklyn, New York**_

'Sellouts' by Breathe Carolina blasted throughout the arena to massive heat; hating the self-proclaimed 'Ultimate Diva' in the WWE. Daphne Anne walked out in a white pantsuit outfit, looking like someone that would be in The Authority—or that would at least represent The Authority. The WWE Universe in the front row gave her a double thumbs down as she fed off the energy of the WWE Universe. This is all Daphne wants—she wants a reaction out of these people. She doesn't give a fuck about what people think. When she entered the ring, she grabbed a microphone and stood in the center of the ring as her music began to fade.

"I know what all of you are thinking? Where was Daphne on Smackdown last Friday night? Isn't she normally by Kane's side? I know what all of you are thinking. You think I was the one responsible for sending The New Age Outlaws to beat on The Shield is that it?" she said as the WWE Universe began their 'Yes!' chants, "Let me come out and say that I was _not_ responsible for sending out The Outlaws to beat on The Shield. The New Age Outlaws were just doing what was best for business and that was dismantling The Shield for the renegades that they are!"

The WWE Universe began to boo even louder, hated being told a bunch of crap by her. Daphne shook her head, she didn't expect for them to believe her. All she wanted was for these people to take what she said and think about it. 'You Can Look, But You Can't Touch' played throughout the arena as Daphne rolled her eyes, looking at the sight of Brie Bella wearing a 'Just Say Yes' t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. It has been surprising that Brie had gotten over, ever since inserting herself in this Authority angle that Daniel Bryan was in.

"Daphne, cut the crap! Do you honestly think that the WWE Universe believes that you are not responsible for sending The New Age Outlaws to attack on The Shield? I think it is pretty obvious to The Shield, me, and all of these fans that you are responsible for the attack on The Shield!" everyone in the Brooklyn crowd was going crazy, erupting in 'Yes!' chants as Brie stood proudly on the ramp.

"What is my problem with The Shield? What would be my motives for sending The Outlaws? I know that the WWE lacks logic sometimes, but I am not like the WWE. I have logic and I know for a fact that I am not responsible for what happened to The Shield on Smackdown!" Daphne kept denying the allegation; she refused to own up to what she did like the woman that she claimed to be.

Brie walked down the ramp with the intentions of entering the ring, "I'm not here to talk about The Shield. I'm here to talk about our issue and I have an offer that you can't refuse," Brie informed her as Daphne sarcastically looked interested at the surprise as Brie entered the ring and stood inches apart from her, "We have a lack of Divas matches at WrestleMania, so I want to be the woman to propose a match—you versus me at WrestleMania XXX in New Orleans!"

The 'Yes!' chants have invaded this segment again as Daphne and Brie looked around the arena. They did value this feud and wanted to see them wrestle in the grandest stage of them all. Mentally, they all wanted to shriek of joy, but knew that they had to be in their characters. Daphne was a villainess and Brie was the heroine.

"Oh, you all want to see Daphne Anne versus Brie Bella at WrestleMania?" Daphne said mockingly as everyone in Brooklyn cheered; all in for the match to happen. She smirked as she looked back at the Bella Twin, "You want the match, Bella?" she asked as Brie nodded all in for the match, "Be careful what you wish for because you're getting it!"

The two Divas in the ring stared each other down as the Total Divas theme 'Top of the World' played, they taunted each other.

* * *

"Are you ready for our segment?" Joe Anoa'i asked Daphne Consuelos backstage in the office. The Shield and her were getting ready for a backstage segment involving them. Joe was talking to her, while Jon was talking to Colby across from them. She couldn't hold her focus as she kept staring and them, knowing that Jon had promised to talk to Colby about his thoughts on her. She was never the one to be sneaky and hear conversations, but she was nervous about what they were talking about, "Daphne!" he exclaimed, knowing that her focus was not on their conversation.

"I'm sorry, Joe. I've been distracted. I made a deal with Assbrose about him getting some scoop for me, involving Colby. So, whenever he's talking to him, I tense up, waiting for some sign that he got what he wanted. In return, I would get some scoop for him about what Renée thinks about him because I think he's got a crush." she explained to Joe, her eyes still locked on the two other Shield members.

"I thought Jon and Renée were already dating." Joe pondered in confusion, looking at the Ultimate Diva. Daphne smiled, she had thought the same thing at first. She understood his confusion.

"They're carpool buddies." she corrected him, like Jon had corrected her. Joe nodded, now understanding things.

Joe noticed her looking at Colby and Jon again and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about Colby," he grabbed Daphne's attention again, "He'd be a fool not to return your feelings for him."

She smiled and hugged him, "Thank you so much! Let's do a kick ass segment!"

* * *

Daphne stood backstage as she looked off her black iPhone, tweeting something on her Twitter account. She rolled her eyes as her eyes looked away from her phone in into the eyes of three men that should never barge into her room, "May I help you?" she asked, innocently, but everyone knew that it was sarcasm.

The camera moved another angle as it showed The Shield standing right across from her. Rollins was in the middle as Reigns and Ambrose were standing tall next to him. She knew what these men were going to ask her, and the answer to that question will be exactly the answer she told Brie Bella earlier in the night, "Ms. Consuelos," Seth began, "With all due respect—"

Daphne halted him and interjected with ferociousness, "Cut the crap with the 'Ms. Consuelos'. Be a man and just ask me what you want. Who knows? I might be a good girl and give you what the three of you are really wanting." she snarled.

"Were you responsible for sending The Outlaws to attack us on Smackdown last week?" Dean asked, with anger an intensity in his voice, "Before, you lie and deny any involvement because you got better things on your mind like your match at WrestleMania, we just want to inform you that Kane isn't bright enough to send The Outlaws, but you…" Dean pulled a strand of her long black hair to admire the sight of it, "Darling, we know that you're the smartest one out of The Authority. You just might be the smartest one standing in this room right now."

Daphne pulled his dirty hands away from her hair as Roman spoke up, "Don't flatter her, Ambrose. She almost had us dismantled last week. She's just like Pandora from Pandora's Box, she has all the bad of the world inside of her."

Daphne and Dean looked at each other confused, "Roman, the _box_ had all the bad things. Pandora was just an idiotic girl that had to open the box because she had this curiosity to know what is inside of it." he corrected her as Seth looked confused at Dean, not believing that he knew a thing or two about mythology.

"I always thought of her of being Psyche, not Pandora, but whatever," Seth shrugged his shoulders, before realizing that he was getting off track, "But, that's not the point, we are wondering if you are responsible for what happened to us on Friday."

Daphne sighed, "Fine, the three of you are really unbearable to be with. I can't stand in the room with either of you for more than five minutes, especially you Ambrose," she rolled her eyes, feeling hesitate about what is going to be coming out of her mouth, "I am responsible for hiring The Outlaws to attacking you guys."

"I knew it, let's triple power bomb her!" Ambrose was rushing forward, but Rollins pushed him back, not wanting to hurt the assistant to Kane.

"Thank you, Rollins. But, I wasn't responsible for sending all those other tag teams to attack you. Real Americans, Ryback and Curtis Axel, 3MB—that was all Kane! I had no say in those teams attacking you at all, if that's what you're angry about. If you want some revenge, how about The Shield facing The Real Americans tonight?" this was her way of making up to the three of them. The Shield smiled at satisfaction, liking that.

"Alright, seems fair. We'll take them on." Seth nodded.

Roman decided to speak to her, getting in the way of Seth and looking down on the Ultimate Diva, knowing that she was the one responsible for sending out The Outlaws to attack The Shield, "Just so you know, you do anything to dismantle The Shield again, and we won't let you off the hook. Believe that and believe in The Shield."

The Shield walked off as Daphne felt relieved that she was still in one piece.

* * *

"I am so pissed right now, it's not even funny!" Daphne snapped at The Shield and Brie and Nikki Bella of The Bella Twins. The five of them were backstage hanging out in the catering area, watching their friend just be beyond pissed off of the events that occurred tonight, "I'm pissed Brie. How can they just not put us in that match at WrestleMania? I thought that Brie versus me was going to be the only Divas match at WrestleMania, since when this idea get thrown into the card? I was not informed of this and Brie is normally one of the first people to know about ideas like this!"

Colby stood up from the chair that she planted herself on as he tried to calm down his friend, "Daphne, just relax here. You got the chill out, at least you're on the card, may not be fighting for the Divas Championship, but you and Brie can still pull off an amazing match that the other match cannot live up to, no offense Nikki." Colby was quick enough to apologize to Nikki, who was still in her ring attire from earlier in the night.

Nikki was sitting next to Joe as she smiled, "No taken, Colby. You were just helping her out. At least, you didn't call me a 'plastic girlfriend'." she smirked, thinking about the segment with The Wyatt Family and her boyfriend, John Cena.

"God, where's Renée? She was supposed to give me the scoop that I needed. I need to know who came up with the match and gave the idea to Stephanie. The suspense is driving me crazy!" Daphne exclaimed, not being able to hold herself together, which meant that Colby had to follow her around, trying to pin her down on her two feet, before Renée came into the calm her down.

Jon's eyes widened up, when she announced that Renée was going to be coming inside the room. The last thing that he wanted was to see Renée seeing him all sweaty and stinky—what if she wanted to hug him? She would think that he smelled like shit.

"What's up with you, bro? You look tenser than Daphne." Joe chuckled as Jon was paying no attention to him.

"Oh my, what is up with this tense energy? I swear, Daphne, you need to calm down, Jon is feeding off that negative energy." Brie tried to calm her down, telling her that everything was going to be fine. It was not only Daphne that was not included in the match at WrestleMania for the Divas Championship, but Brie as well. However, she may be a little bit upset, but she wasn't letting it get the best to her like her friend was.

Renée Paquette came backstage with a worried look on her face, she knew who approached Stephanie with the idea that didn't include Brie or Daphne in the Vickie Guerrero Invitational for the Divas Championship, and by the looks of things, and Daphne will not like the new information that will be given to her.

"Daph, you're not going to like what I am going to tell you," Renée warned her as Colby finally got her to stop pacing around and look at her friend in the eyes, "I think you're going to really hate what I am going to tell you."

Daphne just wanted to know who gave the idea, "Just spit it out. I want to know." she gulped, ready for anything that is going to be told to her.

"It was Nattie."

That was when Daphne's heart sank to the floor.

* * *

_So, Daphne's mean girl in this story will be Natalya. Perhaps, it will be something different because of the way she's been seen in Total Divas. The chapter where Jon will talk to Colby and Daphne will talk to Renée will be in the New Orleans chapter. The next chapter will have a lot more interaction with Colby and Daphne as it not only builds up their storyline, but their relationship. I really appreciate the reviews on the last chapter, and it makes me more comfortable about this story. I will use that as motivation to write the best I can. Thank you so much to: justkimmy, viva la reina, BellaRayne, AngelVanguard, Pinayprincesa, JessieBearxo, CharismasXe, SoftballSass143, UntilNeverDawns, chickiesgorawr, and Angie for your reviews! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	4. Bitter Enemies

**_Sellouts_**

**_Sometimes, the people we need around are the ones that care the most…_**

* * *

**_Smackdown!_**

**_Two Weeks Before WrestleMania XXX_**

**_Boston, Massachusetts _**

Daphne Anne looked down to herself, thinking about her actions about what occurred on RAW; she confessed to The Shield that she was responsible for sending The New Age Outlaws to attack them and help Kane. Kane made her swear never to admit the secret, but she confessed it because she was not a coward in a suit. She was a woman that can handle her own problems.

"I trusted you, Daphne. You disobeyed me by telling The Shield that you sent The Outlaws. I thought you were a woman of your word." Kane knew how to make the woman feel bad about herself. It worked in so many levels because she did feel bad for herself.

"It's all your fault that they know this one detail about us. Only, if you could have kept your mouth shut." Road Dogg growled at her as she tried to keep her anger her check. She refused to unleash 'bitchsuelos' that everyone loved about her.

Daphne held an ice-cold glare, "How many times do I need to say I'm sorry? I thought by making Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins versus 3MB that everything would be alright. But, you go make them compete for a second time—something that I never expected you to do! Kane, Outlaws, I am so sorry about admitting this secret. I promise you that everything will work out for you guys in the end." she hoped that this apology would make the problem better, knowing that she needed Kane to get far in the company.

Kane thought about it and she knew in her mind that he could forgive her. It was the first time that she had went against his word. He had to forgive her for this, but Billy Gunn gestured for Kane to come closer, and he whispered something in his ear, which made him have a second thought, "You know, Daphne? Do you want to know why you aren't in the Vickie Guerrero Invitational for the Divas Championship?"

The question confused the assistant, it was because she had a match with Brie, "I'm facing Brie. What does this have to do with the discussion?" her tone of voice got louder and impatient.

"That's wrong. We could have placed you and Brie in that match. The two of you having two matches at WrestleMania just like her goat boyfriend and weak link, Daniel Bryan and the CEO, Triple H, but Daphne, I took you out of the match because I got something else better for you." Kane said in a snarky way.

Daphne was angry at what Kane had done with her chances at regaining the Divas Championship? Was this because of what she did on RAW? This wasn't fair to her and everyone in the office knew it, "What the hell do you want from me?"

Kane smirked as the Outlaws chuckled, "At WrestleMania, it will be The New Age Outlaws and myself facing the immature children, The Shield with a special guest referee. Do you know who she is?"

"I'm afraid you're going to tell me." she retorted.

"It's you." Kane said.

Daphne stood up from the couch angry as she ever was at Kane, "Don't insert me into your problems." she demanded.

Kane and The Outlaws laughed at her, like she was the stupidest person that they ever met. Their laughs hurt her. She wasn't going to lie to herself and say that she wasn't embarrassed and humiliated in front of these men.

"You already have. I know that I can trust you to do what is best for business." Kane patted her on the back as she shook her head in disapproval and stormed out of the office in rage.

She wanted to rip her long, straight black hair out of her precious head. She was never the one to be embarrassed—normally, she embarrassed the people and made them feel weak and powerless. She finally knew how it felt to be in the opposite side of the spectrum, "The hell do you want?" she was not in the mood to be nice as the camera shifted to the sight of Seth Rollins looking at her. He had overheard the argument inside the office from The Shield's hideout and thought that she needed help.

"I was checking that you were alright. Excuse me for being a little concerned about you." Seth responded as best as he could; he knew that she didn't get along with The Shield. He knew that this was the same woman that send The Outlaws to attack him, but still, he couldn't help, but reach out to her, especially, when she is being harassed by her own boss.

"I'm fine, Rollins. Thank you for your concern, but I don't need you to look out for me. I'm a big girl," she informed him, trying to keep her cool in front of him. Out of The Shield, she had the least problem with Seth—still she didn't like what he stood for and how he, Dean and Roman attacked Kane, but in the end of the day, he was still a nice guy to talk to, "By the way, congratulations on the double win tonight. I just want you to know that I didn't know that Kane was going to place you in a second match against Ryback and Curtis Axel. That was not in my power." she held her hands in defense.

Seth looked at her, and he believed what she said. She did looked shock when he and Dean had a second match tonight. He knew she wasn't responsible for the second match and Daphne just confirmed it, "I believe you. Just be careful at WrestleMania—do what is the right thing for you." he put his hand on her back as she gave a small smile.

"Alright." she responded as she turned her back and walked away.

* * *

"Alright, we're clear!" the cameraman announced as Daphne Anne and Seth Rollins became Daphne Consuelos and Colby Lopez.

Colby placed his hand midair as Daphne connected her hand to his, giving a high-five with grins on their faces. The segment that they just performed was the buildup Daphne and Seth's friendship with each other. Seth was the one to extend a hand to her, knowing that she was not alone in this fight against The Authority.

"Good job, sweetheart!" Colby complemented her as Daphne found it strange that he called her sweetheart, but she decided not to call him out on it, liking that she called him that.

"Thanks, I was glad that I was able to focus on this segment. I haven't been able to get on my mind on Renée telling me that it was Nattie that didn't want me part of the Vickie Guerrero Invitational. I'm not shocked because she tried to talk out Mark of giving me this corporate darling angle, but I hate that she wants to slow down my momentum. We're beginning to get decent storylines and this Invitational that will be a clusterfuck gets in the way? It's like she wants this match to over shine mine and Brie's match." Daphne ranted on about the one think that has been stressing her, ever since last night.

"Don't let Nattie get to you. Focus on this kick ass match that you're going to give to the WWE Universe. Who knows? Their match can be a pre show match and yours might actually be on the WrestleMania card. Think about the positives. It's a two hour preshow—the Divas match might be in it. Then, it's four extra hours for the actual WrestleMania card. Daphne, you have to think positive. This will all work out in the end in your favorite. Word on the street is that The Bellas and you are Vince's favorites lately, and who's not? Nattie. That's who! Think positive! We get to do a lot of media in New Orleans. You know how Vince loves it, when you do media. This will all be in your favor. Don't let Nattie get to you." Colby attempted one of his best pep talks that made Daphne smile a bit.

The more that she thought and let Colby's words enter her head, the more that she believed he was right. She shouldn't let Nattie get the best of her. So what she wasn't in that match with the thirteen other Divas? She was going to perform a good match with Brie, and that is something that she should look forward to! This match has more buildup than the Invitational match. Besides, she's going to be a special guest referee in The Shield/Kane and Outlaws match. She shouldn't take the stuff that she already has for granted. She is fortunate to be blessed with the opportunities that she has right now.

"You're right, Colby. You're so right that I can't argue with it. I have so many things that I need to focus on and New Orleans. We're going to be around our friends and have a good time. We're also going to put a kickass show that everyone will like. What's for me to be so grumpy? I like where I am, and there is no one that is going to ruin on my parade." Daphne began to get confident again. This was the woman that Colby loves, and he loves seeing her in this state.

"Daphne Consuelos."

The emotions of the Ultimate Diva dropped to the floor, along with her mouth as she stared at the woman that she hasn't looked in the eye ever since December. This was the woman that mentored Daphne to being the best Diva that she could be. She gave Daphne the best wisdom that she could provide anyone.

It was Nattie Neidhart.

Nattie looked at Daphne with such a fake smile on her face. Of course, she knew it was a fake smirk. You didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that she was faking a smile in front of her and Colby. Daphne wondered what Nattie wanted from her? Did she want to brag about the match? Did she want to make amends for what happened in December? There was a ton of questions racing in her mind like a car.

"What do you want?" Daphne was still speechless at the sight of her former mentor and fellow Canadian.

Nattie tilted her head to the side and looked at her former student, "Oh nothing. I'm just here to wish you luck at WrestleMania. I mean, you and Brie have been working so hard in your match, and it would be such a shame if someone were to ruin on your parade." the smile got cheesier, and that's what disturbed Daphne. Colby looked at the two Divas that were in front of him, knowing that he should leave them to talk.

"Guys, I think you need to talk and I don't want to a distraction." Colby did his best to insert himself out of the confrontation between two bitter rivals. The biggest reason for that was because he didn't know what he should do if these girls got in a fist fight and started throwing technical wrestling moves at each other. He had no clue on how to stop a girl fight.

"Colby, it's fine. We're leaving." Daphne grabbed Colby by the arm, preparing to tug him away, but Nattie stopped them both in their tracks.

"I mean, Daphne. I've been hearing rumors going around that your match is going to be in the preshow. So, it doesn't seem like everyone is going to see you get your ass kicked by Brie. But, everyone will see me capture the Divas Championship." she smirked as Daphne rolled her eyes, knowing that Nattie was just trying to get inside her head—like always.

"You're not going to be the next Divas Champion. April might be able to exit WrestleMania still Divas Champion. I mean, she has been able to escape with the title, so what makes this time any different? Because she's squaring off against twelve other Divas and that she doesn't have to be pinned to lose the championship? April thrives in these match environments. I felt like you have been waiting to have that Invitational match announced. You just had to be perfect with the timing. You waited until my match was set on stone, before you pitched out the idea to creative. Nattie, you might think you have won, but you haven't. My match won't be at the preshow. It's going to be on the damn card, and your clusterfuck of a match, might as well happen as a dark match!" Daphne continued her trash talking as Colby did his best to pull his friend out of the way, before she can go full 'bitchsuelos' on her. When 'bitchsuelos' comes out, there is no going back in.

Colby was a good friend and he pulled his friend away from her rival, "Daphne. Let's go. We can't afford to have your opportunities taken away from you." he whispered as soon as he and Daphne made it to a dark hallway, so he would be able to calm down. He looked at his steaming friend. She knew how angry she would get, and about her temper—don't get him started about her temper. It is bigger than Triple H's nose and ego combined.

"I fucking hate her." she crossed her arms across her chest in an angry way.

Colby sighed, "I know you do."

* * *

_Yay! For Colby and Daphne's interactions this chapter. Didn't Natalya just have to ruin everything for Daphne? The next chapter you all might like because it was inspired by a photo of Ambrose signing karaoke! Once again, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! It makes me happy! :) Thank you: Dixiewinxwrites12, Until NeverDawns, CharismasXe, Pinayprincesa, justkimmy and thakidisbac for the reviews! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	5. What Not To Do In New Orleans

_**Sellouts**_

_**There are times when business and pleasure don't work in the best of ways...**_

* * *

**_WWE Monday Night RAW_**

**_Six Days Until WrestleMania XXX_**

**_Washington, D.C. _**

"So, for the rest of the week, we are going to be in New Orleans. I just want to inform you all that we are not going to be in New Orleans to drink and party. We are going to be strictly working. Do I make myself clear?" Hunter Levesque strictly informed the WWE Roster, who all groaned and complained, unsatisfied with the rules. Hunter could see from a mile away that he had an unsatisfied roster in his hand, but he knew what he had to do was best for business, "If any of you break the rules, I will have to introduce you to the golden shovel." this meant, that if any of the Superstars and Divas were to party, drink or start a fight, that Triple H will have them buried in their matches. The last thing that anyone in the roster needed.

"He is really embracing his new role as a man with a shovel to bury his opponents." Colby muttered to Daphne, who was standing next to him, listening to Hunter's instructions of what not to do while in New Orleans.

"I feel like a child again, when he is explaining all these rules. It's thanks to Assbrose that we're being lectured like we're preschoolers." Daphne muttered back to Colby, doing her best of multitasking—listening to Hunter and Colby as they talked about New Orleans.

"…We seriously don't need a repeat of what happened during the week of the Elimination Chamber, right Ambrose?" Hunter asked Jon as he was talking to Renée about something that didn't involve New Orleans at all. Perhaps, he was flirting with the interviewer, but Hunter didn't want to put his nose into his business.

The whole WWE roster looked at Jon as he rolled his eyes, "How many times do I need to apologize for getting wasted and shaming the company by singing karaoke to Billy Idol's White Wedding? I've apologize vocally and in a letter to WWE Headquarters. What else do I need to do to make it up?"

"Not get wasted." Daphne spoke up, which got some members of the roster laughing.

"It wasn't that bad." Jon retorted back to the Ultimate Diva.

"Oh, really?" Colby scuffed.

* * *

[Flashback—two months ago]

The Shield, The Bellas, Bryan Danielson, April Mendez, Renée and Daphne all went to a bar one night, after a dress rehearsal for the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view. They were stuck in the arena for about eight hours, and just wanted a drink to relax themselves, before they go back to the same arena for another dress rehearsal the next day. They didn't want their Friday night to go to waste, and watching Smackdown wasn't going to be the least of their priorities, knowing that they were all on the show. So, Jon brought up the idea of going to a bar. They entered the crowded bar, and looked at some guy singing Journey's Don't Stop Believing onstage.

"Wow. They have karaoke here! Perhaps, you should go up there and let the world know about your beautiful voice." Renée suggested sarcastically as the other people in the group laughed amongst themselves, knowing that Jon does not have a voice of an angel.

"Perhaps, if you're good, I'll can show you my magical voice." Jon responded, almost flirting with the interviewer. Renee smirked, as she bit her lip and looked at Daphne nervously, as she gestured forward to her to make a move on Jon. The move that they discussed on the way to the bar.

"Maybe, I'll join you on stage, knowing that my voice tops you." Renée shrugged her shoulders as she walked past Jon, knowing that he would get a good sight of Renée and smirk amongst himself.

"Maybe, you can, darling." Jon silently said to her, but she never caught what he said.

"Guys, I don't think that it's such a good idea to be at a bar. Hunter and Stephanie are strict about us talent drinking on the job." Bryan happened to be a good goat, and would always keep the wrestlers in check. Normally, he wasn't part of the group, but as Brie's boyfriend, the group had welcomed him with open arms. Bryan sat on the table along with April and The Bella Twins.

"Come on, Bryan. What can one drink do to you?" Nicole Garcia-Colace asked him as she handed him a beer. He looked at Brie, who placed her hand on top of his.

"We'll just have one drink and then, we'll be on our way back to our hotel to get some sleep. I promise you, Bryan." Brie assured him with a small smile on her face.

"One drink, Brianna. No 'Brie Mode' tonight. We're on the job." that was all Bryan wanted from her. When Brie goes on 'Brie Mode' there is no stopping her. She drinks like there is no tomorrow. That's why Bryan hated 'Brie Mode'. Brie and Nikki drunk, they are like the same person. Bryan never understood how John Cena could handle Nikki because he could barely handle Brie in that stage.

Nikki looked at April, who had distanced herself from the group. Her eyes were paid attention to the phone and not into the spirit of being at a bar. Ever since Phil left the WWE, April had been very distant from them, Nikki thought that bringing her along, might cheer her up, "April, put down the phone. We're here to have fun. I don't need you to be sad and depressed. This is a happy environment."

"I apologize. My mind is somewhere else. I've been talking to a relator that is supposed to sell my house. I'm planning to move to Chicago to be with Phil. We have been talking about living with each other for a while. Phil says it's no problem at all that Colt can just sleep on the couch." April chuckled to herself as she finally made some eye contact with The Bellas and Bryan.

"Wait? Are you planning to leave the WWE? Look, we lost Celeste. We can't lose you. You're an important asset to the Divas Division. Does Daphne and Renée know about you moving to Chicago?" Brie asked, sounding more worried as she talked. April was their friend, and they would hate her to quit her job for a man. She loves Phil, and they get that, but wrestling was always her first priority.

"I'm not leaving the WWE, but I'm not thinking about stuff like that. I prefer to let it happen by itself. It there's a time that the wind tells me to leave, then I'll march up to Vince and say that I'm leaving. I'm not going to argue with my future." April explained to them as Nikki rolled her eyes.

"You sound too much like Brie." Nikki bluntly said.

Brie slapped Nikki on the arm as her sister flinched, "Shut up, Nicole."

Bryan passed on the beer bottle that Nikki had given to him. He certainly wasn't planning to drink tonight, but he figured that April needed it to relax a little bit, and loosen up, "I figured that you needed this more than me." he gave her a small smile.

April smiled at him, "Thanks, Bryan."

Colby, Daphne, Joe and Renée took a seat across from The Bellas, April and Bryan. Daphne kept sparking up a conversation with Colby, who would laugh at her comments. She was happy that Jon brought up the idea of everyone going to the bar. She knew it was supposed to be for his benefit, but he didn't know how much it will benefit her.

"How excited are you going against The Wyatt Family? This has been a feud that I have been dying to see!" Daphne asked, knowing that she should focus on work right now that they were just focus on wrestling for the past eight hours, but she had to know his perspective of the feud that was going on with The Shield and The Wyatts.

"Consuelos, don't discuss work at a bar. There might be wrestling fans amongst us," Colby joked around as he looked around for anyone that could be considered a wrestling fan, "It's been a feud that I have been dying to experience as well. But, I'm remaining as humble as possible, knowing the outcome of the match already. I am just hoping that the fans will love the match as well. I have a lot of new moves under my belt that I am waiting to dish out." Colby could ramble on about this match all night, but he didn't want Daphne to be bored of it.

"Honestly, I can't wait to see the match. I know that you will be the star of the match because you're like Spiderman to me. I don't know, if you have received the compliment from me. But, you are like Spiderman to me." Daphne complimented as her eyes darted back to Renée, who gave her a satisfied smirk and resumed to drinking her alcohol through a straw.

"So, Colby is Spiderman. I got that Superman punch, and what does that make Jon?" Joe asked, wondering as soon as he heard Daphne call Colby 'Spiderman'.

"I'm considered a Joker." Jon came back into the conversation as he placed the alcoholic beverages on the table. Daphne had informed Colby, Joe and Renée that they must only have one drink, and one drink only, "Minus all the make-up that makes me look like a deranged clown, unless you think clowns are sexy." he gave a cheesy smile, which Renée giggled at.

Daphne looked at Jon and he could tell by his body language that he was already drunk—how could he get drunk? They have been here forty-five minutes and Jon is the first one to get drunk, while the others barely had their first sip of alcohol, "Assbrose, are you drunk?" she asked him in the most stubborn way. They were not supposed to get drunk. It was just one drink of an alcohol, and they would be on their merry way. It seemed like Jon had three, four, maybe five drinks.

"I don't know, Bitchsuelos. Maybe, you're the one drunk!" with Jon's tone of voice, it was obvious that the guy was already wasted. The way that he responded to her was almost in a slurred way, "I am so happy, guys. I just want to sing!" his eyes directed to the karaoke stage, with the temptation to sing to the only song that he knew by heart.

Jon went stumbling over to the karaoke stage whispered to the DJ to play the song that he had in mind. Daphne, Colby, Joe, Renée and everyone else wondered what Jon had in mind. They all looked at each other, wondering what is going to come out of his mouth. Brie mouthed to Daphne, "What the fuck is he doing?"

"I have no fucking clue." Daphne mouthed backed.

Jon had a microphone of himself, "This is for you, Renée." the intro to White Wedding by Billy Idol played as Renée looked down to her lap in shame. Daphne wanted to crack up so much, but Colby told her to keep her comments to herself.

"He's out of his freaking mind." Joe silently said to himself.

"Hey little sister, what have you done? Hey little sister, who's the only one? Hey little sister, who's your superman. Hey little sister, who's the one you want? Hey little sister shotgun. It's a nice day to start again. It's a nice day for a white wedding. It's a nice day to start again." Jon sang awfully as Nikki already began laughing her ass off.

Daphne's jaw dropped, struggling to keep the laugher inside herself, like Colby had wanted her to do. Colby shook his head in disapproval. He knew that word will eventually get around of what occurred at the bar.

"He's going to regret doing this." Colby muttered into Daphne's ear as she giggled.

"He's somewhat decent." Daphne tried to look at things at a positive way. She looked disturbed as she said that. Colby gave her a strange look on her face, she was obviously lying, and he was always the one to catch her in the act.

"It's so sweet that he dedicated a song to me," Renée tried to be a positive light in the table, "Even though, it doesn't really have a significant meaning to me," she added on as she thought about that, "Daphne, I want to take a picture. Want to be in the picture?" she asked as she brought out her iPhone.

"Of course, we can all be the picture! Can Colby be in the picture with us?" Daphne asked as she tugged Colby's arm as he let her do that.

"Sure, Joe. You should be part of it too!" Renée beamed with excitement. Joe nodded in agreement as he looked back at the four other wrestlers at the other table.

"Want to be in a picture?" Joe asked.

"We would love to be part of the picture!" Nikki exclaimed as she and the three other wrestlers exited from their tables.

Daphne thought it would have been a good idea to take a picture right in front of Jon at the karaoke bar. It would be a great picture to have in their memories. Also, it might be a kickass photo to post on Twitter because Jon was the twit that got wasted and went to dedicate a song that didn't make any sense to Renée at all. With Renée in the center, Daphne next to her, Colby next to Daphne. Joe and Bryan right behind and Brie next to Bryan and Nikki next to Joe, they all pointed at Jon's disastrous singing and took a few pictures of it.

"It's a nice day to start again. Come on, it's a nice day for a white wedding. It's a nice day to start again, WOW!" Jon said the last word with such power that it near prevented anyone at the bar from hearing again.

[Flashback Ends]

* * *

The Bellas, Joe, Bryan, April, Renée, Colby and Daphne laughed at the reminder of their flashback. It was surely a highlight of their WWE experienced and it was the reason why Hunter was lecturing the whole WWE roster not to drink, party or get into fights. Happily, Jon didn't get in a fight or he would have been met with the golden shovel for the ultimate burial. Jon looked at them all angrily, prepared to respond and defend his actions.

"I can assume that there will be no problems like that in New Orleans?" Hunter asked him as Jon sarcastically chuckled.

"Don't worry, Hunter. No problems from me." Jon responded.

"This trip to New Orleans. Anything can happen." Daphne told Colby with a smirk.

"I agree, anything can happen." Colby responded.

* * *

_This is what you get, when you place a picture of Ambrose signing karaoke in front of my face. Hopefully, you found that humorous or whatever words you would describe it. The next chapter will have Daphne getting scoop for Jon about Renée and Jon getting scoop for Daphne about Colby. This should be interesting. Thank you to: justkimmy, viva la reina, CharismasXe and UntilNeverDawns for your reviews! Please favorite, follow and review! :) _


	6. Assbrose And Bitchsuelos Get The Scoop

_**Sellouts**_

_**It is nice to be around friends that push you to be your very best...**_

* * *

"Hey, Renée," Daphne Consuelos called out her fellow Canadian, who was in the kitchen eating her lunch. Daphne and Renée were sharing a room with each other like they normally did. Ever since Renée came to the WWE, they have shared hotel rooms with each other. They had a friendship that went back years ago. The strangest part was that Renée was Daphne's_ babysitter_ as a child. Renée was older than Daphne by five years, and it turned out that Renée needed the money to save up for a new car. The last thing that she wanted to do was babysit a snotty twelve year old. It was a Monday night, when she first babysat a little Bitchsuelos and RAW was on. She had been shocked that she was babysitting a kid that was a fan of the WWE, and the two started to bond over that. Eventually, a friendship was formed with the two of them that carried on to this very day, "I felt like it has been a while since we had a little girl time. Let's do something cool—let's talk about boys!"

Renée rolled her eyes playfully. It felt like she was a teenager talking to a teenage Daphne again. She stood up from the table and walked over to plant herself on the couch that her best friend had already planted herself on, "It has been a while since we had girl time. What kind of boys do you want to talk about?" she decided that she would love to talk about boys. There was one boy—well man that she had in mind that she would love to talk about.

"What's your opinion on Jon? I'm a little curious. Are you over him? Still into him?" Daphne was always straightforward with the questions that she asked. She figured that she might have been the first one to get the scoop out of the team of Assbrose and Bitchsuelos. It was then that she noticed that blonde Canadian looked down to herself—could she be blushing? Renée could feel her cheeks getting red. It has been a while, since they had this girl time, and knowing her friend that she would get thrown those hard questions that she couldn't explain herself.

"It's complicated between the two of us. Sometimes, I feel he's really into me, but other times, I feel like he doesn't really care about my existence. We have carpooled since the beginning of the year, when he was going through tiffs with The Shield, but that was when I started getting some threats from his female fans and that's what's been making me back away from him. It's like they were claiming him, when there was nothing going on between the two of us. As the months progress, I don't know what to think of him. He's really attractive, but I keep getting mixed signals from him. Why do guys have to be so confusing? Why can't they just stick with one emotional and stay with that emotion!" Renée threw her head outside of the couch. Guys were too stressful for her, especially one with the name, Jon Good.

"First of all, I don't understand what you see in him! Hell, I don't understand what most people see in him, but whatever. Jon would be a dumbass if he doesn't like you. I mean, I know when he flirts with girls that he's trying to get something out of them, but with you, it could possibly seem like he is trying to create something with you. I feel like he could possibly really like you. I'm trying not to get your hopes up, but I am positive that he could have some feelings with you." Daphne knew how Jon felt for Renée. She knew what Renée felt for Jon, if she had to push her best friend to make a move on a guy she really, really likes, she was going to do that.

Renée stood up again to stare at her, "Well, I don't see what you see in Colby, but you have a crush on him, so I guess we're even. What about you and two-toned? It seems like from the angle on Smackdown that your guys' chemistry in the script could be flourishing outside the script. You guys go back a long time, and your storyline with him could possibly benefit you outside the ring as well. What do you think of him?" she asked him, her turn to put the Ultimate Diva in the spot. Daphne hated the attention on her—well, at least the bad attention.

"I feel like we haven't moved past the friendship hump. I think that there can be more to this than just being friends. I'm honestly kind of waiting for him to make that move with me. I don't want to make an ass of myself in front of him, and ruin the whole friendship. I value my friendships with everyone, and I don't want to let my stupidity get the best of it," Daphne explained, "Speaking of making a move, I think we should head to the attention for dress rehearsal of WrestleMania."

Renée signed, "Ugh! I have to practice my interview The Shield, which means that I have to talk to Jon!" she didn't want to see Jon because of how awkward things would get with the two of them. What if he pretends not to care about her being there? That would kind of hurt her because they are friends after all.

"Hey, I got something to rehearse for the WrestleMania post show with Colby, so no complaining!" Daphne joked around with her as Renée laughed.

"Oh whatever!" Renée joked back.

* * *

_**WWE WrestleMania XXX Final Dress Rehearsals**_

_**Three Days Until WrestleMania XXX**_

_**New Orleans, Louisiana **_

"I am really hoping that our match will go well." Joe Anoa'i spoke to Colby Lopez and Jonathan Good as soon as they were finished with their rehearsal for their match at WrestleMania. Before their match, the three of them have watched Stone Cold Steve Austin, Hulk Hogan and his cousin, The Rock rehearse their segment that would open the show in which they kept messing up, and then they witness Bryan Danielson take on Hunter Levesque for the opening match of the night. They would be the second match of the night, and they knew for a fact that everything had to work out great for them. They need to shine like last year.

"I really hope that we're able to showcase all of our abilities. I really have some moves that I would love to perform out there this Sunday. I just want to have my moment in the spotlight. Jon got the pin at last year's WrestleMania and you have been on fire as of late. I just want my moment to happen." Colby explained to them, hoping that they understood that he couldn't be in the shadows of Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose forever. That Seth Rollins needed to make a name for himself, and why not make a name at the showcase of immortals?

Jon patted Colby on the back, "You'll get your moment, don't worry," he assured him, "Everything seems to be in your favor lately. I mean, you get the pin this Sunday and you win the heart of Daphne Anne—or at least get on her good graces. By the way, what do you think of Daphne out there?" he asked him, catching Colby off-guard. Were they talking about Daphne Anne or Daphne Consuelos because he had no clue whom the conversation was about? Was it about how Daphne did as the special guest referee or how she is as a person?

"You out there in the ring? I think she did well. Her counting has gotten a lot of better, and it seems like she is slowly turning face. She's never been face before, so this should be interesting." Colby was looking at her as Daphne Anne, not knowing if that was what Jon wanted from him. He believed that Daphne knew how to play her role to get everyone to react to her. No other Diva has been able to produce the heat that she has been receiving.

"But, what do you think of her as—a woman?" Jon almost made himself vomit because he didn't consider Daphne a woman—more like a creature that is not from this planet. Wait? Is she even a creature? That would be disrespectful for creatures everywhere! More like a thing—yeah, Daphne is a thing.

Since when was Colby's love life brought up? Not that he didn't have a love life because it was obvious that he did have one, but he has always been the one to keep it under wraps. All the guys in The Shield weren't the guys to kiss and tell—they rarely went to Twitter, Instagram or any other social site and exposed their love lives to the outside world, but those fan girls always found pictures that they thought were kept secret and for them to never know about that. When pictures of Jon and Renée were linked in December for the first time, Jon was unaware of the pictures until Colby had informed him about them. It freaked Jon out about how they got those pictures, but he did his best to avoid them.

Like he didn't do that anyway…

"Daphne as a woman? Umm…she's cool. A really great person to bicker with. She is not like those woman that would agree with a guy just to make them happy. I like that she puts in a great fight for the things that she believes in. Jon, you know that I and Daphs go back a long time? She's been my best friend for as long as I remember and I always felt that urgency to protect her like a little sister. For the first years of our friendship, I felt like she was my little sister. I grew up with a brother, so I was never able to feel that sisterly attachment that I felt with her. We always had each other's back, but then something happened that made me think differently of her…" Colby paused as he tried to find the right words to explain to Jon and maybe Joe about his views of Daphne.

"She got hot didn't she?" Joe was straight-forward with the comment as anyone else avoided of being. When Colby had met Daphne, she was only just a child—well, a child in his eyes. Now, Daphne is a mature woman and she looks like one. One side of him hated her for growing up and being such a woman, but one side of him just wanted to grab her by the waist and kiss her like she has never been kissed before. Colby chuckled, trying to decline that accusation that Joe had made of him liking Daphne for her looks.

"No, that's not it. She just nicer to look at. She has a different face, but in the end of the day. That's the Daphne we all know and love." Colby explained, not trying to sound like one of those guys liking the girl for the looks—that was not him at all. He loved Daphne because well, she's Daphne. He's known the woman for quite a long time.

"Do you like her?" Jon asked him the question that he wanted to get out of Colby for the longest time. He needed his answer, if he wanted Daphne to spill some details about Renée. He needed to know what Renée thought about him. He couldn't go another day without knowing the answer to that question.

"No, I don't. More like I've been crushing on her for the past few years, knowing that she could get someone like a main event player if she wanted too. Daphne doesn't go after guys like myself and I don't blame her. I think I'm the biggest dork that she has ever met. I'm not as cool as some of the guys in the roster and she would be wasting her time going after a guy like me." Colby explained as Jon began to mentally panic. This conversation was not going well and he felt like he needed to do something before it was too late.

Jon slugged an arm around Colby's shoulders, "Let me give you something some advice. They don't call me Dean 'the titty master' Ambrose for nothing. I earned that name all myself and I did it only the best way I could have…" Jon stated, prepared to give Colby the best advice that anyone could give him, but was interjected by Joe.

"Seriously Jon, give him advice that will _actually_ work," Joe rolled his eyes, knowing that Jon was about to give him a bunch of advice that would make Colby get slapped at the face and not win the heart of the Ultimate Diva, "You're just going to lead him having a red, stinging cheek. Think about the poor sap for once."

Jon mocked Joe, "Give him advice that will actually work," before bring his focus back to Colby, "This is what you do: you ask the girl on a date. See if there is actually a connection, if not go back to being friends. I do think there might be a connection, but you never know, if you actually take my advice…" Jon acted like the door to Colby's opportunity was closing as Colby stopped Jon, who was prepared to walk away,

"Alright, I'll ask her on a date, but if she says no. You have to do me a favor." Colby bargained as Jon scuffed, not thinking that it would be anything serious at all. He walked closer to Colby, wondering what the favor was.

"What is the favor?"

"You have to ask Renée out on a date."

* * *

_BAM! This can be beneficial to one of the pairings, but which one? Next two chapters are WrestleMania chapters. Then, Colby attempts to ask Daphne out on a date! :) Thank you to: DaShadowAngel, HartAttackKidd, racerchick599, UntilNeverDawns, justkimmy, wwemicky for your reviews. Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	7. Make The Most Of It

**_Sellouts_**

**_Do the best that you can with the time provided for you…_**

* * *

**_WWE WrestleMania XXX_**

**_Mercedes-Benz Superdome_**

**_New Orleans, Louisiana _**

Daphne was rushing in her low rise referee shirt and black short shorts with her ring boots. She, The Shield, New Age Outlaws and Glen Jacobs, also known as Kane were informed moments ago that it was either the opening segment with Hogan, Rock and Austin or the Triple H/Daniel Bryan match that went over time and that they had to rush this match. She was shocked that this match had to be rushed. It almost made her pissed off with the desire to start an argument, but she couldn't do that due to them being in a hurry. She looked into the mirror, staring at her reflection one last time. Her long jet black hair was straight and her eyelashes looked full with the black eyeliner and some black eye shadow.

She then tagged Colby on the shoulder as soon he was through with his stretches, "So, are we just going to do the highlights in the match? Glen told me that we're just doing those amazing spots that will obviously make you guys look good. Have you figured out which spots in particular you were going to do?" she asked him as Colby groaned. There was a ton of spots that he had been working all month long to perform at WrestleMania, but when the producers said that he could only do a small amount of them, really made him rethink things. He couldn't imagine any of his spots being taken out of the match. It just seemed no way for him.

"This is so difficult. I can't just pick a small amount. I have worked so hard on these and I can't imagine myself cutting off almost all of them. They're giving us no time out there to put on a great match. We've have a reputation of putting on great six man tags and this has the chance to disappoint everyone. I've always been a crowd pleaser and you know that. I'm not feeling good approaching this match." Colby shook his head as Daphne opened her mouth in shock. This was not like Colby to be down, especially at WrestleMania. Everything had to be perfection, especially with the little time that this match is receiving now. In the WWE, things chance consistently and you have to be that person that is good to adapting to the environments.

"Sweetheart, you have always been good at being one step ahead of people. When Joe and Jon are in step A, you're already thinking of step B, C, and D and so on. Look, you're the Architect of The Shield. You're the glue that keeps everything together. Joe and Jon are relying on you to keep it together. You're part of The Shield, damnit. Do what you guys do best and that is winning!" she gave him a little shove at the opposite direction, hyping him up for the match. It worked by the look on Colby's face, in which a smile came shining through. Daphne lowered herself to the ground and picked up the mask that reminded her of those street gang members that would rob the nearest gas station. She handed it to Colby, who accepted it, "No more negative things from you. You got a match to get to." she smirked and turned away.

"I'm going to do the suicide dive with Jon and my signature flip. Outlaws confirmed that they are going to be on mic before they enter the ring. Kane's music will play and then our music will play and we have to hurry down the stairs, due to the time limit. We'll try to pack in a lot of moves and end the match so Cena/Wyatt can begin." Colby informed her of the plan as she turned around. His voice had that control to make her stop walking and turn around to hear what he had to say. With some people, it would be Jon that would compel you to stop doing whatever you are doing and pay attention, but not to Daphne. It was Colby for her.

"Just win the damn match." Daphne said, a grin appearing on her face as she turned on her heel and walked away.

Man did she look stunning to him?

* * *

Sellouts by Breathe Carolina played throughout the arena to mixed reactions due to what happened on Smackdown two weeks ago. Daphne Anne came out and sprinted to the ring, knowing of the time constraint they were on for this match. She stood in the center of the ring as she waited for the wrestlers in this match up. The New Age Outlaws theme as Billy Gunn and Road Dogg, with a microphone came out with a bunch of heat from the WWE Universe.

"You damn right! You see The Outlaws representing The Authority at WrestleMania XXX," Road Dogg shouted as the WWE Universe booed louder. Daphne stood inside the ring with her hands on her hips, waiting for them to get inside the ring, "You see the Hounds of Justice are about to learn a lesson in humility!"

_Sierra_

_Hotel _

_India_

_Echo _

_Lima_

_Delta_

_Shield_

The entrance music of The Shield blared as the WWE Universe looked to their nearest stairs in hope that The Shield will come to the ring in their area of stairs. Along with The Outlaws, Daphne looked around to the stairs, in which The Shield could be coming out of. This was not supposed to be happening. Kane was supposed to come out after, not The Shield. She hoped that there would be no other confusions and that The Shield would get down the stairs as fast as they could, and then Kane's music would play.

Things didn't go that way.

Daphne noticed The Outlaws talking to each other. Was it about The Shield's music playing before Kane's? Probably because she didn't know what the hell was going on right now! Kane's pyros went off as The Outlaws were scared. Kane decided not to wait for them, automatically going forward to the ring as The Outlaws were right behind him. Daphne, in her mind, knew something was up. Nothing was going right in this match, and it hasn't even begun yet.

Daphne stood in the center in the ring as the lunatic fringe Dean Ambrose would begin the match for The Shield and corporate Kane would start the match for his team. Dean began his taunting as Daphne motioned for the bell to ring, beginning the match. The two locked up as Kane threw him at the corner, throwing punches at him. Daphne approached Kane, stepping in front of him, telling him that he couldn't only punch a few times or she would have to disqualify him. With the opportunity, Dean was able to take advantage and return the favor by throwing some punches at Kane. Kane slapped him, making him bounce against the rope, but was able to prevent himself being thrown outside the ring and connecting with a clothesline.

Dean tagged in the powerhouse of The Shield, Roman Reigns as Kane tagged in Billy Gunn. Reigns clotheslined Billy to the mat twice, before going for a whip. Billy reverses it, but Roman was able to connect with a superman punch. To help out his partner, Road Dogg enters the ring, only to be superman punched by Reigns. Kane yelled at Daphne to keep order in the match as Daphne yelled at him not to push her buttons. The intensity of this match getting the best of her. Kane turns around and Roman connects with a Samoan drop before ramming himself against Road Dogg. Billy trying to get Reigns from behind, but rams into his partner. Roman does a DX chop and gives an uppercut to Billy as he gets out of the ring and runs to deliver a dropkick on the ring apron to The Outlaws. He enters the ring and connects with a superman punch to Road Dogg as Daphne tries to calm the big guy down. She checks on Road Dogg, who pushes her away as Seth didn't like that. Roman slams his fist on the mat and plans to connect with a superman punch on Kane, who has him on the chokeslam. Seth comes down from the top rope to connect with a knee to Kane's head.

Daphne informed him that he was not the legal person of the match, but Rollins ignored her and bounces from the ropes and flips onto Kane outside the ring. Billy kicks Roman, setting him up for the famouser, but Dean comes out of nowhere and begins to throw punches at him. Road Dogg pulls Ambrose out of the ring to throw him against the barricade, but Dean reverses that. In the ring, Roman delivers a superman punch to Billy as Daphne looks from the corner. Dean and Seth join Roman in the ring as they circle around Billy. Seth looks at Daphne, who knew what was coming next.

"Don't do it! Get back at your corner!" Daphne yelled at him as Billy looked terrified. Road Dogg was able to pull his partner out of the ring. Daphne stood near the ring ropes, yelling at The Outlaws to get back at their corners. Reigns takes her aside as Ambrose and Rollins connect with a double suicide dive to The Outlaws. Reigns turned around and shoved Daphne aside and connected with a spear on Kane.

"Kane told you to do what is best for business!" Road Dogg yelled at her, "You are useless! You are not what The Authority wants! You're useless! You will never mound to anything!"

"You got one opportunity to make things right, girlie! Be what The Authority wants! Disqualify him! He shoved you to the floor!" Billy yelled at her, pointing at Reigns.

"Do what's best for business, Daphne Anne!" Road Dogg demanded her as she stood there frozen, her anger boiling up, not wanting it to come out.

"No wonder, Natalya left you alone to defend your—"Billy's cheek was stinging red after a huge slap from Daphne, which got the WWE Universe a huge pop. Road Dogg began to yell at her more, but he ended up getting slapped too. Daphne turned them around as the two of them got a double spear by Roman Reigns.

Reigns tagged in Ambrose, who tagged in Rollins into the match as well. Daphne believed that those Outlaws got what they deserved, so she let The Shield connect with a double triple powerbomb—as it looked like to her that was what was happening. Seth pinned Billy to win the match. Daphne looked at The Outlaws, who were down and out for the night. She couldn't believe that she just left them to be mauled by them. They deserved it that's why. The Shield celebrated their ring as they looked at Daphne checking on Billy.

"Don't thank me—I was doing what was best for business." she gave them an emotionless stare, in shock of what she just let happen. There Daphne watched The Shield, standing united, knowing that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

"Didn't I tell you that everything was going to be fine with you?" Daphne Consuelos asked Colby Lopez backstage after The Shield's match. She had already put on her ring attire for her match against Brie tonight. It was a purple, shiny, spandex bra paired with a purple spandex pants and black boots. Before she went to talk to Brie, she wanted to talk to Colby, wanting to hear that she was right all along with the match. That he had nothing worry about with the time limit. The match worked out fine, it showed The Shield's dominance. What else could he possibly want?

"Daphne Anne Consuelos was right! Was that what you wanted to hear Oh, sage Daphne?" Colby teased her as she snorted at his dorky comment. She gave him a light shove as he got serious, "Alright, but thank you about giving me the encouragement to get out there and fight. If I didn't have a friend like you, I don't know what I'd do. I'd probably wouldn't have had the encouragement to get out." he smiled at her. Daphne looking down to her ring boots, trying to hide the tint of pink that had suddenly appeared on her cheeks.

"Thanks Colby, but the beginning was all screwed up. I mean, Outlaws never finished saying what they had to say, your guys' music went off way too early and Kane's music went off too late. My bra hook was undone when I entered the ring. I mean, everything was so fucked up." Daphne confessed as the only think that the two-toned wrestler got off from the sentence was her bra hook coming undone. There was always that no filter attitude that Daphne possessed, but he admired that she was never secretive about the things that she said.

"Um...I hope you're all secure. I'm glad that there were no malfunctions in the match. Are you all covered?" he asked her, uncomfortably. He didn't know what else to say about her. Their conversation right now got uncomfortable with that comment, but he refused to make her see that he felt that way about her. Daphne laughed at his comment and placed her hand on his shoulder and moved it down to his arm.

"I am. Thank you for asking! Wish me luck! I'm going to find Brie for our match. Will you watch it?" Daphne fluttered her eyes, giving him a grin that he couldn't refuse.

"Certainly. Good luck out there, sweetheart."

He said that word that made her heart flutter like a butterfly and she was ready to go.

* * *

_Things going on before the match started? Hmm.. could anything or anyone be responsible for that?_ _Also, Colby and Daphne's relationship building up a little more._ _That is always a good thing. Thank you to: justkimmy, UntilNeverDawns and DaShadowAngel for your reviews! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	8. Night Of (Im)Perfection

_**Sellouts**_

_**Sometimes, friendships need to be put to the ultimate test...**_

* * *

_**WWE WrestleMania XXX**_

_**Mercedes-Superdome**_

_**New Orleans, Louisiana** _

Daphne Anne grabbed Brie Bella and connected with a bow and arrow submission hold. Brie was in so much pain right now, fighting the urge to tap out of the match, knowing that she couldn't let this bitch win the match and embarrass her in the grandest stage of them all. The referee kept asking, if she wanted to tap out and end the match, but Brie kept shaking her head no.

With the frustration growing in her, Daphne kept screaming, "Tap out, Bella! There's no way that you'll be able to survive this match! You're nothing! You're trash! You're finished!" she growled as Brie snapped and shockingly was able to free her legs from the knot that Daphne had placed her in. This allowed her hands to be free. Brie was able to gain control of the match by connecting with a clothesline, sending the Ultimate Diva to the floor. Brie went for a cover, but Daphne kicks out quickly.

Brie send a mixtures of punch through Daphne's face, before the referee was able to pull her away from the Canadian. Brie backs away and as soon as Daphne gets back to her feet, Brie dropkicks her back to the floor and exclaims, "Brie Mode!" to get the WrestleMania crowd hyped up. Daphne knew in her mind that she needed to find a way to continue the match. She had to find a way to connect with her finisher. Brie gets on the top rope as Daphne turns around to get on the top rope as well.

The two Divas exchange a few punches with each other as Daphne tries to get Brie in the position to connect with a superplex. As much Brie tries to stop her, it wasn't enough because Daphne ends up connecting with the superplex that throws the two Divas on the ring mats. Brie holds her back against the mat as Daphne tries to roll over and go for the cover. Brie kicks out in two in a half as Daphne's eyes widened up. This match is going to continue. No matter if she likes it or not. Daphne slowly gets up. She was going to connect with another submission hold. She grabs Brie's legs and connects with the sharpshooter.

Brie is yelling and scratching her way to the ropes. The more that she gets closer to the ropes, the more that Daphne pulls her away, "Tap out, Brie! It's too damn horrible to bear! Be a loser like your fiancé!" Daphne began to laugh hysterically. Brie tries to roll to her side, knowing that the sharpshooter was locked in on her good. She hoped that those times, where she was practicing wrestling moves with Daniel were going to be off. Practicing wrestling moves was not what they only practiced.

It was also reversing them.

Brie was able to reverse the sharpshooter by connecting with a roll up, but Daphne kicks out quickly at two. The two Divas separate to two opposite sides of the ring. Daphne was shocked that Brie was able to reverse that. It made her think that Brie should be taken a little more seriously. Daphne moves her hair to the side as Brie tries to catch her breath. Daphne had to end this match. She connects with a dropkick on Brie, which pushes her against the ropes. Then, she grabs Brie and as fast as she could, she connects with a Shiranui or a face lock inverted DDT or as what she likes to call it on Brie and goes for a cover.

Brie kicks out in two and a half as Daphne is shocked that she is still standing! This was the finisher that would end all of the matches! This was her finisher! Why isn't her match finished? The look of Daphne's face looks like all of her confidence was taken away. She couldn't let her confidence be taken away. She slams her hands against the mat and gets Brie. She taunts her, "You piece of trash. You're going to get it—"Brie connects with a spin kick that gets Daphne to back away from her.

Brie runs to her and connects with a Bella Buster. She goes for the cover as Daphne kicks out in two and a half. Brie was getting frustrated herself, but she was a lot calmer about than Daphne was. So, she grabs Daphne and connects with another Bella Buster as she goes for the pin to win the match.

Brie gets her hand raised in victory. Overcoming the obstacle that is Daphne Anne. She couldn't believe that she had beat Daphne. She was one of the best Divas in the locker room and to be in the ring with her was a huge honor. After she was done celebrating the match, she notices that Daphne was trying to get herself out of the match. Brie appreciate that Daphne gave her a clean match and didn't use any sneaky tactics to get out of the match. Daphne was feeling upset about her loss and didn't want to talk to anyone. Brie sends an olive branch by giving Daphne her hand to shake. The WWE Universe still chanting "that was awesome" because of their match. Daphne looked at Brie in disbelief.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating your win?" Daphne asked her, trying not to sound bitter because of her defeat, but she couldn't help, but sound the way that she did. Brie looked at Daphne seriously. She couldn't believe that she was doing this, but she had to give Daphne props for the match.

"You did a good job at the match. Here's a handshake." Brie extended her hand closer to Daphne.

The WWE Universe began to change "hug it out" to the two Divas that fought with all of their heart tonight. These two Divas had a history that went back to January. This match was first build up in January. That is more build up than any of the other Divas have received in the longest time. Not ever since AJ Lee versus Kaitlyn. Daphne looked at the WWE Universe chanting for her to hug it out with Brie, but instead, she shoves Brie's hand away.

Then, grabs Brie and hugs her. The WWE Universe roaring in cheers. The two Divas said a few things to each other, which the cameras did not get and raises Brie's hand in the air. After, Daphne leaves for Brie to have her moment in the spotlight.

* * *

Backstage, she entered to a sea of applauses by the WWE management and other talents. All those applauses and praises were good, but the praises that she was very curious of having with the man that was making noise in the back of the room. Colby whistled at her as she approached him. She smiled at him as he embraced her in a warm hug, "I'm so fucking proud of you. You know that?" Colby felt like he was being proud for a girlfriend rather than being proud for a friend. He enjoyed Daphne's match. He has always enjoyed that matches that she has given.

Daphne looked at Colby in the eyes and revealed that her eye makeup was smearing. She was so happy about how everything turned out. This was the first WrestleMania, where she was able to shine and show case all of her talent and abilities. All of that praise not only from backstage, but from the WWE Universe was overwhelming to her. This night was perfection to her and she didn't need to win the match for everything to be perfect. It was already perfect to her and that is what she is crying tears of joy.

"I am so happy about everything. I have always dreamed of being part of WrestleMania. I can't believe that the one dream of competing has come true. I may not have won, but I felt like I won the best thing of them all." Daphne wiped the mascara under her eyes as they connected with Colby's eyes. The smile on her face shinned throughout the room as Colby smiled, wondering what she meant.

"What's the thing?" Colby asked.

Daphne smiled, "That's for me to know and for you to find out eventually."

* * *

_**Monday Night RAW**_

_**New Orleans, Louisiana**_

_**Four Weeks Until Extreme Rules**_

"Have you still wondered what the hell went on with The Shield versus The Outlaws and Kane. I mean, everything about that match was screwed up." Nicole Garcia- Colace asked Daphne Consuelos, who was getting ready for her segment with Stephanie McMahon. This was all going to be part of the new storyline with The Authority and The Shield. It was going to end up bring Evolution back in the mix, possibly leading up to something at Extreme Rules. Daphne was wearing a skin tight black dress with match pumps as she was putting on some bright pink lipstick.

"I really don't know what the hell went wrong. Everything was horrible about the match. Sure, it made The Shield look strong, but I didn't like the match. I am hoping with this new storyline that nothing will go wrong. There's talk that it might be Brie and me facing Stephanie and a partner of her choice. I'm afraid of who that Diva that is getting a push might be." Daphne informed Nikki, who was shaking her head.

"Do you think it could be Nattie? I know the two of you have been rubbing each other the wrong way a lot, but she works hard and you have to admit it." Nikki did her best to try to defend Nattie, knowing that she was good friends with Daphne and her as well.

"She's obnoxious. Thank God, she didn't win last night or I would have lost it. Her attitude is what is making her so undeserving of the Divas Championship. I would rather Saraya have the belt over that obnoxious idiot that expects me to bow down to her because of her family." Daphne said in the blunt way, letting everyone know that she has a problem. There was no chance in hell that she was going to bow to Nattie because of her family. That is basically her gimmick to her, saying that her uncle was Bret Hart.

"Yeah, speaking of the Divas Championship, do you hear rumors backstage about what can be going on with April?" Nikki asked as Daphne looked at her confused. Nikki was talking about the rumors of April taking time off. She did lose the title to Saraya or Paige as most people knew her as. She wanted to know what her friend thought about the rumors.

"What rumors about April? What the hell is being spread about her? I swear, if it is another drawing of her and Phil being hung backstage, I am going to go 'bitchsuelos' at everyone around me. Nicole, what is going on with April?" Daphne asked as her hands were on Nikki's shoulders. Nikki didn't want her to know that she, Brie and Bryan have heard of this news before hand. It would make her flip out more than she normally does with April being the subject.

"April is taking time off to get settled in Chicago. There might be a chance that she might not come back at all. But, with Phil having no intentions of coming back to the WWE, there might be a chance that she will still be within the company. April has thought about this for months," Nikki admitted to Daphne. Did Nikki want Daphne to know that she has known this for a while? "Brie, Bryan and I have known this ever since Elimination Chamber weekend. I thought that she was crazy, but apparently, she is going forward with the plans. I'm so sorry that we've kept this from you, but you've had your attentions else where."

Daphne groaned, "I could have talked April not doing this right now. She gave up a historic two-hundred-ninety-five day reign to move in with her fiancé. She could have lost the match to Saraya in a good match. This match could have placed the Divas Division back on track, but she was so eager to move in with Phil. You know what, Nicole? I am going to find her and give her a 'bitchsuelos' lecture." Daphne stormed away from Nikki. She knew she had to be in her segment now.

Talking to April will have to happen later.

* * *

Stephanie McMahon was backstage with Kane, Daphne Anne and The Shield, "I don't care what happened between at WrestleMania, "she looked at The Shield, "and I don't care what happened to your brother at WrestleMania," she looked at Kane and then Daphne, "And I really don't care what transpired at WrestleMania with you. What really matters. What's really important is that Triple H becomes the fourteen time WWE World Heavyweight Champion tonight. And all of you are going to make sure it happens."

After Stephanie was done talking, Seth Rollins speaks up, "That's sounds great but, I—I feel like—I feel like Kane you're missing some buddies over there," Seth chuckled, "Where are The New Age Outlaws, pal?"

"Come on, man. Come on, we already know. I think as long as we're around, we won't be seeing them again." Dean Ambrose concluded, getting the two other members of The Shield to laugh.

"And I'll seek to that personally." Roman added on.

As Stephanie tried to get him to calm down, "You three don't know you're on thin ice like Daphne, don't you. Because Triple H sees you for what you are. Nameless, faceless, expendable pawns!"

"Kane." Stephanie called out.

"You think that you can go around beating up Triple H's friends? He thought that you learned your lesson. In fact, when I had you decimated on Smackdown a couple weeks ago, he was the one that told Daphne to take the blame for the entire thing!" Kane snapped as Stephanie continued to shot for him to shut up, "Daphne is innocent one! That was all Triple H's responsibility!"

"KANE!" Stephanie shouted one last time as Daphne looked at him in complete shock. Daphne stepped away from Rollins' side and approached Kane along with Stephanie.

"I thought we weren't going to bring Trips name into the discussion! I almost got myself attacked by these three jackals," Daphne pointed at The Shield when she said, "these three jackals," "What do I get in return? Not a Divas Championship match. Oh no, you had better things for me to do that involve screwing The Shield a victory at WrestleMania! Thank God, it was for two-toned over here to talk me into doing what I believe is the right thing—not for business, but for me, Daphne Anne!"

"You honestly think it was so difficult to help us get the win last night? I could have done your job in my sleep. I don't know what came of you last night. The Daphne Anne I knew wouldn't go hug Brie Bella after the match! The Daphne Anne I knew, knew what was best for business. She would have assured us a victory last night! Where's the Daphne Anne that was best for business!" Kane got to her face as Daphne looked directly at her boss.

"I'm still here. The real question is: where's the big red machine that could decimate The Shield all by himself?" Daphne asked him a question, rhetorically, getting him to think.

"Listen!" Stephanie yelled at the two arguing people from The Authority and then focused her attention back on The Shield, "There's an injustice here and no one understands that better than the three of you. That's what you stand for. The Yes! Movement, Daniel Bryan, it's disrespectful. It's an injustice in of itself that he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. You all know that. You all want it. You all know what it means to be champion. So, tonight you are all going to be on the same page because what Triple H, the boss, wants, he gets, "Stephanie looks back at Kane, who is trying to withstand her yelling, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely." Kane answered.

Stephanie looks at Daphne, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Whatever." Daphne said.

Stephanie looks back at The Shield, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Roman said as The Shield walked out of the room.

* * *

"I appreciate you coming with me to talk to April. I know how that subject with April has been silent as of late, but I feel like I need to talk to her before it's too late." Daphne Consuelos informed Colby Lopez. Both of them were still in their ring gear and black tight dress in search of their distant friend, April Mendez. April had lost the title to Saraya tonight and she just wanted to get confirmation of what April planned to do now. Was she leaving? There was no clue that was running through the Canadian's mind.

During their long search, Colby and Daphne end up finding April coming out of management's office. The thought of April being inside the room freaked her out. Was she telling them about a little break that she was going to need in order to get settled with Phil in Chicago? "April." Daphne went ahead of Colby, calling out to her friend as April looked up to Daphne, giving her a small smile. Colby followed behind her, making sure that everything goes right.

"Daphne, what are you doing here? It's been a long time, since we've talked. I know I have been distant lately, but how's it been?" April asked, trying to get the unwanted attention from her and to Daphne.

"I've been better, but April. What's been going on with you? I was never informed of you considering leaving the WWE to move to Chicago. I was never informed of your proposal. I had to hear it backstage from some wrestler that doesn't even know you. I want to know what the hell is going on with you. Why are you leaving the WWE? I am so confused. I had to learn from Nikki about your intentions. Spill." Daphne demanded as April thought about where to begin.

"I know with Phil leaving in January has been hard for me. I miss having my fiancé around. You wouldn't know how that feels unless you and Colby…" April paused.

Daphne and Colby looked at one another dumbfounded about April pushing the thought of them two in a relationship with each other. These two were the bests of friends. Colby had watched her grow up with his own eyes. Colby had watched her grow up to be such a beautiful and talented woman. He kept telling himself that he was not in love with her, but he would be lying to himself.

"Daphne and I are just friends. Stop trying to make this about us. This is about what did you have to end a two-hundred-ninety-five day reign just to pack your bags and move to Chicago? Couldn't you just ask for a few weeks off to get settled? April, this is all you want. It is your dream to be champion. I don't know why you asked to lose your championship." Colby basically asked, what Daphne had tried to ask her about.

"Look, I'm not leaving the WWE forever. It's just until I move in with Phil and get settled. I have been champion for so long. I need a damn vacation. I need to see my fiancé and get start planning the wedding. I felt like I had no one to comfort me, when it came to this. I lost Celeste, I lost Phil. I had no one I cared about me." April began to get emotional. This broke Daphne's heart.

"We all cared about you, April. Don't go making this about you. We all love and care about you. You were only just open with Phil and Celeste. How dare you said that no one else cared about you? We all love you, April." Daphne argued with her.

"You don't know how it feels to have the one you love pulled away from you. Perhaps, once you let off that guard and let Colby in, you will feel that love that I feel for Phil." April was prepared to cry, but before she can do that, she stormed for the door.

"April, you walk out that door and our friendship is over. I am not just sending a threat. I fucking mean it." Daphne demanded her to stay. She had no idea, where she got the idea of Colby being the one that Daphne needed to let in? She never told April about her feelings for Colby? Not even Brie or Nikki knew. Only Jon and Joe were aware of that.

April looked at Daphne, "Maybe you should ask Renée about her ESPN deal." and walked away. Tears began to fall down Daphne's cheek. She had to say that to April. Perhaps, it would have made her go back to reality and rethink things. Colby wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Daphne crying on his shoulder.

"Just let me in, Daphne." Colby whispered.

* * *

_More build up for Colby and Daphne. Also, Daphne's friendship with April falls apart. Smart move for her or no? Will she lose another one with Renée? The next chapter:_ _Colby and Daphne team up with each other for the first time, Daphne opens up to Colby about her struggle to get back to the top of the company and one attempts to get out of the friendship bubble. Thank you to: UntilNeverDawns, DaShadowAngel and justkimmy for your reviews! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	9. Teaming With The Crush

**_Sellouts_**

**_Friends get closer in a time of need..._**

* * *

**_WWE Main Event_**

**__****_Two Weeks Before Extreme Rules_**

**__****__****_Hershey, Pennsylvania_**

April ending the friendship was still fresh in the mind of the Ultimate Diva. Daphne had no idea why April would choose her fiancé over her good friend. What disgusted Daphne was the fact that April made herself to be the victim for being distant. Daphne had done her part of trying to reach out, but April kept pushing away. The thought of not having Phil in her life was unbearable to April. She needed to be near him. What offended Daphne was that April said that she needed to let Colby in her. There was no idea where she even got the idea that Daphne liked Colby? Did Jon or Joe spill the beans to her?

Daphne Anne had been getting into arguments with Stephanie the last two weeks, which made her find an ally in The Shield. The Shield has seen an injustice with the way that Daphne has been treated. First, Triple H made her take the blame of sending The Outlaws to dismantle The Shield. Second, they almost attacked the wrong person held accountable. The Shield, especially Seth Rollins has done their best to reach out to her and make her sure that she had an ally in this entire thing.

"So, this is the first time that we're ever tagging with each other? Does that make you nervous?" Colby Lopez asked Daphne Consuelos about their mixed tag match tonight. This marked the first that that the two of them will ever tag with each other. They never tagged with each other before. Not even in the Indies. Daphne finished lacing up her black boots and placed them down to stare at her best friend and crush.

"Does it look like I ever get nervous? This is like any other match. We're just tagging with each other. Layla and Johnny won't know what's going to hit them. I mean, Seth Rollins and Daphne Anne on one team should be very interesting." Daphne told him, sounding confident about the match. This is something that Colby admired about her. She was so straight forward and she believed in herself. However, she believed in him more than he believed in himself.

"We're advancing on our relationship in the storyline. I know that you want to paint a pretty picture whenever you're wrestling. But, let's be one step ahead in our opponents." Colby informed her, trying to live up to his nickname as "The Architect" of The Shield. Daphne made sure to give all of her attention to him.

"Sweetheart, I know you want to be one step ahead of the game. We'll make frequent tags in and out of the match. Our ego can't be in ourselves, but the sake of the team. Was that the talk that you were going to give me? It's the same talk that you always give Jon and Joe. So, I figured that you were going to use that talk with me?" Daphne smirked, believing that she had out what Colby at his own game. He was the one that would normally be one step ahead of people, but it seemed like Daphne was one step ahead of him.

Colby was speechless and baffled. Daphne had been one step ahead of him the entire time and he was distracted of the way that she looked in her purple corset with black lace around it paired with her black short shorts. Her jet black hair was curled for the match, looking as badass as ever. There was no doubt that she looked gorgeous to him, but he wasn't going to make it obvious.

'Sellouts' by Breathe Carolina began blasting through the speakers of the arena. The WWE Universe give her the biggest pop of the entire night. Daphne smirked at the sound of her theme music as she hugged Colby, before he would have to go upstairs to make his entrance. Daphne walked throughout the curtain.

"This is a mixed tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing their opponents first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada: Daphne Anne!" Tony Chimel exclaimed through the microphone as Daphne stood on the ramp, listening to the taunting from Layla and Fandango as she gestured to the WWE Universe as…

_Sierra_

_Hotel_

_India_

_Echo _

_Lima_

_Delta_

_SHIELD_

'Special Ops' blared throughout the arena as Seth Rollins came walking down the stairs, "Introducing her partner, representing The Shield, weighing in 217 pounds, Seth Rollins!" Tony Chimel exclaimed as Seth ninja rolled over the barricade. Seth approached Daphne as they discuss strategy for their match.

"These two have never tagged with each other. What do you think is Rollins' strategy tagging with Daphne?" Tom Phillips one of the commentators asked Byron Saxton.

"This is an odd predicament because Rollins is not used to being in environments like this. He is used to teaming with Ambrose or Reigns. Never in a million years did he ever think that he would find himself in the same team as Daphne Anne. Daphne Anne is beautiful, but she is also manipulative. Does Rollins trust her? I'm not quite sure, but Daphne has a lot in her plate as she tries to make Seth Rollins believe in her." Byron analyzed as the bell rang for the match. Daphne and Layla are going to start things off for their teams.

Daphne and Layla locked up as Daphne pushed Layla into the corner. The ref counted to three, before Daphne released. Layla telling the ref to back her up. After, Daphne grabbed Layla by the hair and pressed her against the ropes. Layla getting herself tied on the ropes as Daphne, with her own hands, reaches to Layla's mouth and stretches her mouth out as Layla squirms to get out of the signature hold. The ref counts to five and backs Daphne away. Daphne tries to get Layla, who kicks her in the gut. Layla tries to get herself back up as she swings Daphne back. Layla goes for the cover, but Daphne kicks out quickly. Seth applauded Daphne for kicking out.

Layla gets hold of Daphne and begins trash talking, "You aren't talented as me!" a slap across Daphne's cheek, "You're all alone in the world. It's you versus the world," _slap_, "You're powerless now!" _slap,_ "You got no one to save you!" Daphne connects with an uppercut, sending Layla behind her back. It seemed like she was getting her momentum back as she bounced off the rope. Fandango grabbed Daphne by her hair and slammed her against the mat. The WWE Universe not appreciating that gesture. With Daphne on the floor, Seth came through the rope as the ref stopped him. The ref wanted him to stay on his side of the ring. Layla and Fandango used that as an advantage to attack Daphne some more. Fandango held her down as Layla used her legs by applying pressure on her throat.

Seth turned the ref around. Fandango jumped down form the apron, his hands in surrender mode. Seth bounced off the ropes and flipped outside of the ring, landing on Fandango. The WWE Universe cheering again. Layla goes outside the ring to check on Fandango, but Daphne recovers enough to bounce off the rope and flip outside the ring on Layla just like Seth did. The crowd begins the chant "this is awesome!" due to the fact that they did not see that move from Daphne coming. Daphne and Seth were fired up high fiving each other as they get back to the ring. Daphne tagged in Rollins into the match as Fandango and Layla were getting back to their feet. Fandango would automatically get into the match.

Fandango tried to connect with a close line, but Rollins was able to counter with one. Rollins gets Fandango and connects with a power bomb on the rope. Rollins kicks and kicks Fandango on the chest. A part of him wanted him to get revenge over what he did to Daphne. The ref pulls him away as Fandango uses the rope as leverage to get himself up. Rollins bounces off the rope and connects with a dropkick. Daphne applauded him. Seth connected with a few chops to Fandango's chest and whipped him to the corner. Fandango was able to connect with a close line, sending Rollins to the floor. Fandango went for a cover, but Rollins kicks out in two.

Daphne tried to applaud for him to get back into the match. Trying not to feel so concerned, but she did want to win the match. Fandango looks at Daphne and does a few ballroom dance steps as Daphne rolls his eyes at him. He goes back to Seth as he connects with a kick to the back of Fandango's head. Seth goes for a cover, but Layla is able to break it up. Layla slaps Seth across the cheek as Daphne jumps and begins to throw punches across her face. Then, she sends Layla away from the top rope. Fandango turns her around as Daphne connects with a slap across his face. Daphne connects with the Bitch Cure or a Shiranui on Fandango. Rollins then follows that with Peace of Mind to get the win for his team.

"The winners of this match: the team of Seth Rollins and Daphne Anne!" Tony Chimel exclaimed as the ref raised their hands up in the air. Daphne could not believe that they won the match. She thought that there was no chance that they would come out the winner. Hell, she had no idea that she and Rollins would work so well as a team. Daphne hugged Seth as he was surprised by the affection that she displayed. Seth high fives himself, pretending that he was high fiving Daphne.

This thing could work with Daphne.

* * *

_**Smackdown!**_

**__****_Two Weeks Before Extreme Rules_**

**__****__****_Hershey, Pennsylvania_**

"Wow! The tag match turned out well. We were totally in sync the entire time. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect partner!" Daphne beamed about their win tonight. Colby was still in his ring attire since The Shield had that eleven-on-three handicap match later tonight. Daphne was done for the night, but she didn't want to leave the arena without Colby. Colby wrapped his arm around Daphne as she smiled up at him, "I'm just excited about things that are going with Daphne Anne and Seth Rollins. What do you think that creative is planning with them?" Colby sat on the chair as Daphne sat next to him.

"I don't know, but I know that we'll be able to pull it off. I think that Daphne has a heart. I mean, I thought she was a cold, conceited bitch, but tonight, she showed that she has a heart," he playfully placed a heart against his chest, "It makes a man emotional. By the way, how are you still taking the April thing? You looked really devastated." Colby asked, trying to be the most concerned friend for Daphne. She needed someone like him at the moment.

"April needs Phil. As far as I know, we're no longer friends. Hell, Phil is out of the group as well. He hasn't even send his apologies for April's actions. He hasn't even contacted us these past few months about what the hell is up with him and the WWE. His best friends should be informed of where he is." Daphne ranted on as Colby signed.

"Phil is doing this to protect all of us. In the WWE, whoever Phil's friends, they get buried. Perhaps, he does not want us to be victims of that. I think it's best if we cut ties with Phil until and/or if he comes back. I know it's tough. We lost Celeste, Phil and April in the past few months. We just need to keep moving forward." Colby gave the best advice that he can give. He looked at the sight of his friend's face. He knew that she felt horrible about all of her friends disappearing.

"I've been trying to move forward these past few months. Ever since Nattie stabbed me in the back, I have been trying not to let that get the best of me. I've been trying to play it off like it doesn't matter to me, but when your mentor is envious of you, you know that you are doing something good for the company. I know that I have made a big impact. Why did Nattie have to do this to me? We were best friends. I thought us vets stick together," Daphne began to get emotional. A single tear coming out of her eye, "What is wrong with me, Colby?" she cried on his shoulder as he rubbed her back in comfort. This broke his heart. Seeing Daphne vulnerable was not a pleasant sight to look at.

"Daph, you are a beautiful woman. You're one of the most loyalist people that I have ever met. There are women that are jealous about the qualities you have. They're jealous that you have the experience, the wisdom, the beauty and the push. They're jealous that Vince and Hunter have so much hope in you. They think that you can be a great thing for the company. If the Divas hate you, I know a guy that adores you so much." Colby gave a small smile, which made Daphne wipe her tears away from her cheeks. She looked at the brown eyes of Colby. The eyes that would make any woman mesmerized about them.

There was something amazing about Daphne that drew Colby in her. There was an amazing woman that he wanted to kiss so passionately. He was curious about how it would be like with his lips connected to hers. If he could get just a taste of what he should be looking forward to, he will accept it in a heartbeat. This woman was gorgeous to him. All the horrible things that have happened to her and she keeps this tough front with herself. Colby has seen Daphne when she gets vulnerable. He has been there to comfort her each and every time. Why Daphne wouldn't let him in, until now. He could tell that April's words were on her mind, just like they were in his. Colby leaned over to kiss Daphne, but…

A door slams open as Jon walked up. The two of them trying to get themselves up to their feet. Trying to keep it cool with each other. Jon grinned and knew that something was up with the two of them, "Did I interrupt something?"

* * *

_Jon so killed the moment. lol In the next few chapters, there will be more build-up for Daphne/Seth and Daphne/Colby. Next chapter: Daphne and Jon talked about what they learned from each other's crushes on WrestleMania weekend and Colby finds Daphne doing something that does not suit well for him. Wait for him to get protective... Thank you to: UntilNeverDawns, Wolfgirl2013, DaShadowAngel and justkimmy for your reviews on the last chapter. Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	10. Liars and Stealers

_**Sellouts**_

_**Sometimes, you have to fight for ones that you love...**_

* * *

_**WWE Monday Night RAW**_

_**Six Days Before Extreme Rules**_

_**St. Louis, Missouri** _

"You see, it's all about tying your opponent; he cannot move to the ropes. The only thing that he can do is tap out. With a smaller opponent, it's much easier; however, with a bigger guy, you will find a more difficult time since he has more strength to move to the ropes." Daphne said as she demonstrated the proper way to execute the submission.

Jon continued clawing to the ropes. Finally, he found his way to the ropes as Daphne waited five seconds before releasing. She went back to her feet as she assisted Jon with her hand. Jon used her hand as leverage to get back up, "I might need a little work, but I'll be ready for Extreme Rules. How about you? You're going to get placed in a Hardcore match against Brie. Do you know if you'll win this match?"

"Stephanie is making seem that way. I'm hoping that I don't screw anything up. Paige/Tamina is an Extreme Makeover match. I feel like us Divas have a lot to prove. I've been stressed with April and the news she told me with Renée. Talking about her, Jon," Daphne sat on the apron as Jon took a seat next to her. There was no doubt that he looked concerned,"I heard that Renée has been offered a giant deal by ESPN. An offer I think she would be crazy not to take. This can make her the next Erin Andrews."

The announcement of news shocked Jon. He hadn't heard Renée talking about this. Has she been hiding this? Why would she hide this from her friends? Daphne was her best friend. Why hide this from her? Daphne must be preparing for a 'bitchsuelos' tongue lashing, "She never told me. Why didn't she tell you at least? Why did you have to learn this from April? This news does not make any sense at all. Is Renée taking the deal?" the panic exposed from his tone of voice. Jon really liked her and the thought of not seeing her everyday will drive him nuts.

"She really likes you, Jon. I think her feelings for you might make her stay. I've meant to tell you about what I got from the convo with her, but things have distracted me. Wrestlers aren't given with time to talk with one another. What I got from it is that she thinks you're attractive. However, you sometimes act like she doesn't matter." Daphne explained as Jon widened his eyes at the explanation.

"That's because I'm really focused at wrestling. I do this for a living. This has made me not the best when it comes to dating. The women I have dated have been crazy. You say she likes me?" he asked again to clarify what Daphne had told him. She nodded, "Wow! Perhaps, if I make my move now, she'd stay?"

"No clue. Renée doesn't know that I know about her ESPN deal. I'm thinking about giving her one of my lectures to set her straight." Daphne told him with a bummed out voice.

"Look," Jon spoke up, grabbing her attention, "I'll talk to her about what I had just learned. You've lost Phil and April already. I don't think you want to lose your childhood best friend. I'll see what is up and tell you about it. Besides, I have some news on Colby that you will like."

This triggered her interested. She rose up, fixing her slouchy posture, "What did Colby say about me? Is it bad?" she asked like a scared little girl. Jon laughed at her fears and concerns.

"Colby is madly in love with you. I mean, he has known you ever since you began wrestling. You grew up to be a beautiful woman in his eyes. All he does is want to kiss you. True story; I don't lie about stuff like that." Jon explained as Daphne began to blush at the thought of Colby liking her back.

This news from Jon confirmed everything that she wanted confirmed, "Before you walked into the locker room at the Smackdown taping, Colby and I almost kissed. You confirmed everything that I needed to know. I think the storyline with us is making us get closer. I'm wonder when the script will call for a kiss."

"You just started caring for Seth. It's going to take some time, but it will come. Maybe, we'll add a fourth member to The Shield." Jon joked as Daphne laughed.

"Keep dreaming, Assbrose."

* * *

Daphne Anne was backstage talking to Brie Bella about what has been happening to Brie as of late. Ever since WrestleMania, these two have been on talking terms about everything. The two had something to relate about being in the crosshairs of The Authority. The camera showed them laughing with each other.

"I really don't understand why you are not afraid of what Evolution can do to you. Being almost dragged straight to hell by Kane still scares me." Brie shivered at the thought of Kane putting his hands on her.

"They haven't hurt me. The Shield have been there to save me on time. I think I've been wrong about those guys all along. They are decent human beings when they want to. I really don't know how I can watch the match from here. It's going to be an emotional rollercoaster." Daphne explained to her.

Brie agreed, she had felt the emotional rollercoaster for the past few weeks. The emotion of watching everything horrible happening with Daniel ever since SummerSlam. Brie had witnessed everything and kept her mouth shut, knowing it can all bite her back hard in the end,"I am going to feel the same way watching Daniel. I'm hoping for the best. Kane is truly a monster, but I know never to doubt Daniel."

It felt good for Daphne that she had someone to talk to about this stuff. She felt like a loner, when it came to her struggle with The Authority. Brie can relate to her in ways that other Divas could not relate,"I'm pulling for Daniel this Sunday. Just like I am pulling for The Shield to pull off a victory over Evolution. I know I've been harsh on those guys, but my hatred for them does not compare to what I feel about Evolution."

"What do you feel about Evolution, sweetheart?"

A masculine voice interjected itself into their discussion. To Daphne, it was the last voice that she wanted to hear. No, it was no member of The Shield that was talking, but a member of _Evolution_. Brie and Daphne looked into the eyes of The Animal, Batista. Brie began to get defensive, getting behind Daphne as she stood in her place. Batista looked at what Daphne was wearing; the one thing that stood out was her 'Hounds of Justice' T-Shirt that she was wearing in support of The Shield. The shirt ended midway as it enhanced her chest.

"What do you want, Dave? Shouldn't you be with your buddies?" Daphne snarled at him, not wanting to have this discussion with him. Batista laughed at the delusion that is Daphne Anne. To him, this woman was gorgeous. She was nice to look at. The way that her straight jet black displaced all the way to her back was stunning. The way that she carried herself was so badass. She had the most gorgeous blue eyes that he had ever looked at.

"I just thought that I ask you something: why?" Batista began, "Why would you waste your time with The Shield when you can hangout with winners like myself, Orton and Triple H? I thought that you were someone that had good taste in men. I mean, what do you see in The Shield that you don't see with us? Most importantly, what do you see in Seth Rollins that you don't see in someone like myself?

"Before you answer that, Daphne," Seth Rollins swooped in the save the day for the Ultimate Diva, wrapping his hand around her waist, "I am kind of curious of what you see...in The Shield over Evolution. Daphne having a reputation as blunt and outspoken Diva, I think that her response will be good." Seth smirked as he, Batista and Brie looked at her, awaiting for a response.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I really need to talk to Brie about something," Stephanie McMahon interrupted Daphne, before she could respond. Seth sighed as he, Daphne and Batista looked at what Stephanie was going to say, "You see Brie, I don't really see you watching Daniel's match because there is going to be a chance that you won't recover from yours."

Daphne looked around confused as Brie held a glare with Stephanie, "I don't have a match at Extreme Rules. What the hell are you talking about?"

Stephanie smirked at Brie. She was such an airhead sometimes, failing to get the point, "You see Brie, you're going to be competing at Extreme Rules. Against..." Stephanie pretends to look around for Brie's opponent, before locking eyes with Daphne, "Daphne Anne! You can consider this a WrestleMania rematch." that was the last thing that Stephanie said, before walking out of the scene. Brie looked at Daphne, knowing that she is going to enter hell once again to put away that bitch again, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Stephanie walked in again, "Your guys' match is going to be a match we haven't had in the Divas Division for the longest time. Your guys' match is a Hardcore Match. Good luck..." Stephanie walked away as Brie and Daphne looked at each other. Batista laughed at them as Rollins assured them that it's going to be okay.

* * *

Colby Lopez was looking for Daphne backstage. He had promised Jon at WrestleMania weekend that he would ask Daphne out on a date. He didn't know how everything was going to work out for him. Colby saw the eyes that Daphne had given Dave Batista after their backstage segment. It was like she was a star struck fan that could not contain her emotions. It almost made him jealous. Batista was one of the guys that Vince McMahon liked. He was a former World Champion. He had the look that the WWE wanted in their champion. What was Colby? Just a former Tag Team Champion, one-third of the faction, The Shield. Batista was part of Evolution. One of the biggest factions in WWE history. How could he compare himself to Dave Batista?

"I honestly think that you're overreacting about Dave." Joe Anoa'i tried to make his friend calm down, when he couldn't find Daphne. Colby ran his fingers through his two-toned hair. He felt that Daphne was with Dave right now. Colby knew about Dave's reputation with the Divas backstage. He knew for a fact that Batista was always looking for a 'victim' to exploit and take advantage of. Dave knew for a fact how big of a Diva Daphne was. He knew what a confidence booster that his friend would be to The Animal.

"I know, but Dave's reputation. She's so young and I just don't want her to get hurt because of that asshole. Daphne deserves better than that guy. I feel the need to protect her from him," Colby explained to Joe and Nicole "Nikki" Garcia-Colace, who was also with them, "I need to find her because I need to ask her something really important." Colby resumed to his searching throughout the narrow hallway. The further he went through the hallway, the more darker it got.

"Holy shit, you're going to ask her to marry you," Nikki beamed as she thought that this could be the reason why Colby is anxious to find Daphne, "I've been anticipating the day, but that would make me that one friend that doesn't have a ring." she was bummed out, just thinking about having no ring.

"I have no ring, Nicole." Joe showed her his empty ring finger.

"Oh yeah, forgot about you.." Nikki retorted awkwardly.

"I'm just asking Daphne out on a date. I don't plan on considering marrying her after the first date," there was no doubt that Colby can be a hopeless romantic sometimes. Daphne was basically a childhood sweetheart to Colby. He's known her since she was seventeen years old.

"There's no way that she'd go on a date with Dave. She likes you way too much. Or that's what she tells me." Joe didn't want to get Colby's hopes up with Daphne. The last time that he talked to her, she mentioned Colby.

"I don't know, guys," Nikki began, placing her hands on her hips. Her eyes on the person that they had been looking for and with the guy that they hoped she wouldn't be with, "Daph, looks quite cozy with Dave." she concluded as she looked at Dave and Daphne talking.

Colby died a little on the inside. The happiness that she showed was what he wanted for her. For a second, he thought that something could happen with him and her. He almost kissed her. The anger infused within him as he watched Batista take Daphne by the hand and lead her to the locker room. Colby vowed that at Extreme Rules:

He was not fighting for Daphne Anne, but for Daphne Consuelos.

* * *

_Awe! Colby fighting for his best friend. A little background of why Colby is so defensive when it comes to Daphne being with guys in the next chapter as well as a Jon and Renée confrontation about her ESPN offer! Thank you to: UntilNeverDawns, Wolfgirl2013, justkimmy, DaShadowAngel and AxelLover88 for your reviews! Hopefully, everyone is enjoying this story and that I was able to capture all of your attentions. I promise that Colby/Daphne and Seth/Daphne will build up even more! Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


End file.
